Der Ozeanpianist
by PokeFan28
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn sich Nick und Judy niemals getroffen hätten? Dieses Thema behandelt diese Geschichte. Nick und Judy trafen sich nie und Judy ist mit dem Politiker Jack Savage verheiratet. Sie entschieden sich, eine kleine Auszeit zu nehmen und kauften sich Tickets für eine Kreuzfahrt nach Italien. Doch diese Reise wird Judy definitiv niemals vergessen.


Der Ozeanpianist

Diese Geschichte spielt in einer alternativen Storyline von Zoomania, in der sich Nick und Judy niemals getroffen haben. Judy ist mittlerweile Chief in Revier eins und mit Jack Savage, einem Politiker, verheiratet. Beide haben sich vor kurzem dazu entschlossen, eine weile Urlaub von ihren Diensten zu nehmen und haben sich Tickets für ein Kreuzfahrtschiff nach Italien gekauft. Judy stand auf der Reiling und betrachtete staunend das Schiff. Jack sprach sie genervt von hinten an. [Jack (genervt)] „Könntest du einen Zahn zulegen. Es wollen auch noch andere aufs Schiff." Judy rollte mit den Augen. [Judy (genervt)] „Im Gegensatz zu dir war ich noch nie auf so einem Schiff also hetz mich nicht." Sie gingen weiter auf das Schiff. Judy musste sich erstmal an den wackligen Boden gewöhnen, was ihr jedoch relativ leicht viel. [Judy (genervt)] „Welche Zimmernummer haben wir?" Jack sah auf sein Ticket. [Jack (genervt)] „117." Sie gingen den Flur der ersten Klasse entlang. Teppichboden war ausgerollt und schöne Bilder hingen an den Wänden zwischen den Türen. Sie standen vor der Holztür der Nummer 117. Jack öffnete sie und sie traten hinein. Ein relativ großes Zimmer. Ebenfalls mit Teppich belegt. Ein Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, ein Flügel an der Wand und jeweils eine weitere Tür auf der linken und rechten Seite des Raumes. Judy öffnete die linke Tür. Sie führte in das Badezimmer und die rechte ins Schlafzimmer. [Judy (normal)] „Wie spät ist es?" Jack sah auf die Uhr. [Jack (normal)] „16 Uhr. In einer halben Stunde legen wir ab." Judy legte sich auf das Bett. Die Matratze war weich, so wie sie es mochte. [Jack (genervt)] „Hast du´s mal langsam?" Judy rollte mit den Augen. [Judy (genervt)] „Geh doch schon mal und erkunde das Schiff." Jack rollte mit den Augen und verließ das Zimmer.  
2 Stunden später.  
Judy wachte auf. Sie streckte sich und sah auf die Uhr. [Judy (schockiert)] „VERDAMMT!" Sie stand schnell auf und verließ das Zimmer. Sie ging hinaus. Sie waren bereits mitten im Pazifischen Ozean. [Judy (in Gedanken)] Ich wollte doch die Abfahrt miterleben. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und es waren nur wenige Leute da. Wolkenloser Himmel ließ einen wunderschönen Blick auf den Sonnenuntergang zu. Sie sah verträumt den Horizont an, als sich jemand neben sie stellte und ebenfalls auf das Meer blickte. Sie sah zu ihm herüber. Ein Fuchs mit grünen Augen und einem schönen, schwarzen Anzug blickte lächelnd auf das Meer. [Fuchs (lächelnd)] „Das Meer ist ein wundervoller und friedlicher Ort nicht wahr?" Sie sah wieder auf das Meer. [Judy (lächelnd)] „Wie wahr. Wer sind sie?" [Fuchs (lächelnd)] „Ich habe viele Namen. Manche nennen mich Grande Maestro, manche Ozenapianist aber sie können mich Nicholas nennen." Judy gab ihm die Hand. [Judy (verwundert)] „Ozeanpianist?" [Nicholas (glücklich)] „Ja. Ich bin Pianist hier auf dem Schiff." [Judy (verwundert)] „Ein Fuchs als Pianist. Das will ich sehen." [Nicholas (lächelnd)] „Sie können mich noch heute spielen hören. Jeden Abend spiele ich in der ersten Klasse. Es gibt hier einen großen Aufenthaltsraum in welchem ein Flügel steht. Mein lieblings Flügel. Sie sind herzlich eingeladen." [Judy (lächelnd)] „Ich werde da sein. Ich bin übrigens Judy." [Nicholas (verwundert)] „Judy wie in Judy Hopps? Sie sind eine Berühmtheit. Es ist mir eine Ehre." [Judy (lächelnd)] „Ach... lassen sie das. Ich bin auch nur eine Häsin." [Jack (genervt)] „Na Judy. Auch schon wach?" Judy drehte sich erschrocken um. Jack stand vor ihr. [Judy (erschrocken)] „JACK... Erschreck mich nicht so." [Jack (misstrauisch)] „Wer ist dein Freund?" Nicholas hielt ihm die Hand hin. [Nicholas (lächelnd)] „Nicholas Wilde. Sehr Erfreut." Jack lehnte den Gruß ab und wandte sich zu Judy. [Jack (misstrauisch)] „Komm. Der Ball oder was das auch immer sein soll fängt bald an." Nicholas riß seine Augen weit auf. [Nicholas (panisch)] „Oh nein ich hab schon wieder die Zeit vergessen. Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns Judy." Er verschwand in einer der Türen. [Jack (genervt)] „Idiot." Judy stieß ihm leicht mit dem Ellenbogen. [Judy (genervt)] „Lass ihn. Er ist nett. Und um einiges Kultivierter als du." Sie gingen wieder hinein in den großen Aufenthaltsraum. Es waren bereits viele Leute da und sie gesellten sich zu ihnen. Plötzlich hörte Judy etwas. Leise begann ein Klavier zu spielen. Eine ruhige Melodie. Die Menge verstummte und hörte gebannt zu. Judy trat hervor um zu sehen, ob Nicholas es war, der spielte. Tatsächlich. Nicholas saß vor einem großen, schwarzen Flügel. Sie trat weiter vor, bis sie ganz vorne war. Nicholas erblickte sie und hörte sofort auf zu spielen. Er stützte seinen Kopf mit seiner Hand und sein Elenbogen drückte dabei ein paar Tasten. Er sah sie nachdenklich an. Dann sah er wieder zu den Tasten und begann, etwas anderes zu spielen. Er spielte die Anfangsakkorde von Canon in C. Wundervoll und ruhig. Mit viel Liebe. Judy wusste, dass er es für sie spielte. Er spielte es so wundervoll, dass Judy eine Träne die Wange herunter floss. Dann, die letzte Note. Alle applaudierten, inklusive Judy. Nicholas stand auf und verbeugte sich. Die Anwesenden verfielen wieder in Gespräche und Nicholas trat auf Judy zu. [Nicholas (lächelnd)] „Wie hat es ihnen gefallen?" Judy wischte sich eine Träne weg. [Judy (lächelnd)] „Das war Wundervoll. Sie sind wirklich ein Meister des Klaviers." [Nicholas (lächelnd)] „Ach. Ich bin auch nur ein Fuchs. Jetzt muss ich aber wieder. Ich werde schließlich nicht fürs Reden mit wundervollen Frauen bezahlt." [Jack (genervt)] „Ja Fuchs. Geh und klimper weiter." Jack stand hinter Judy, welche sich erschrocken umdrehte. [Judy (wütend)] „Ich habe dir doch schon einmal gesagt, dass du ihn in ruhe lassen sollst." [Nicholas (lächelnd)] „Ach kommt schon. Hört auf zu streiten. Judy. Falls sie irgendwelche Fragen haben oder soetwas... Zimmer 75. Immer zu ihren Diensten." [Jack (genervt)] „Wird sie nicht und jetzt mach nen abflug."  
5 Stunden später.  
Der Saal war schon fast komplett Leer. Jack war auch schon gegangen. Nurnoch Nicholas, Judy und noch vereinzelt wenige Tiere waren da. Nicholas spielte ein ruhiges Lied und Judy hörte ihm einfach nur zu. Wieder spielte er mit unvergleichlicher schönheit. Dann wieder letzte Note. Nicholas wunk Judy zu sich herüber, welche sich neben ihn setzte. [Nicholas (lächelnd)] „Wissen sie, was ein Walzer ist?" Judy schüttelte den Kopf. [Nicholas (lächelnd)] „Gut. Dann zeige ich ihnen den Magischen Walzer." Judy sah ihm zu, wie er die Akorde spielte. Sehr ruhig und doch Aufregend. Dann... Schnell und noch Aufregender. Seine Finger flogen nur so über die Tasten. Beide fingen an zu lächeln. [Nicholas (lächelnd)] „Wissen sie Judy... Die Musik... Ist die wundervollste, einzigartigste und wichtigste Erfindung, die die Tiere jemals erschaffen haben. Obwohl... Erfindung kann man es nicht nennen. Sagen wir, wir haben sie Perfektioniert. Es gibt so viele unterschiedliche und auf ihre eigene Art wundervolle Stücke." [Judy (lächelnd)] „Da haben sie mehr als recht. Ich kenne mich nicht wirklich mit Musik aus, aber kann definitiv sagen, dass die Musik etwas ist, was alle Tiere auf der Erde vereint. Manche mögen keine Filme, manche kein Fernsehen aber ich kenne kein Tier, welches Musik im allgemeinen nicht mag." [Nicholas (lächelnd)] „Da haben sie mehr als recht." Er spielte die letzte Note. [Nicholas (laut)] „SO! DAS WARS FÜR HEUTE!" Auch die restlichen Tiere verließen den Saal. Nicholas und Judy standen auf. [Judy (verlegen)] „Darf... Darf ich sie noch auf ihr Zimmer geleiten?" [Nicholas (lächelnd)] „Ich dachte schon, sie würden nicht Fragen." Sie verließen den Saal und gingen das Schiff entlang. Das Zimmer von Nicholas war auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes. Ein weg von ca. 10 Minuten, wenn man langsam ging. Sie redeten in der Zeit über die faszination der Musik. Sie kamen an Zimmer 75 an. [Nicholas (lächelnd)] „So. Da wären wir." [Judy (neugierig)] „Darf ich noch kurz reinkommen?" [Nicholas (normal)] „Natürlich." Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie ging hinein. Sie fand sich in einem sehr kleinem Zimmer vor. Ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch, ein Klavier und eine Tür, welche in das Badezimmer führte, waren vorhanden. [Judy (überrascht)] „Das Zimmer ist aber ganz schön klein." Nicholas schloss die Tür hintersich. [Nicholas (lächelnd)] „Für mich reicht es." Sie setzten sich auf das Bett. [Judy (neugierig)] „Wie schaffen sie es, die ganze Zeit so fröhlich zu sein? Sie haben immer ein lächeln im Gesicht. Warum?" [Nicholas (fröhlich)] „Ich... Ich bin es einfach. Ich habe den besten Beruf der Welt und habe die Möglichkeit, die Leute mit meiner Musik glücklich zu machen und das macht mich auch glücklich." [Judy (verlegen)] „Sagen sie Nicholas... Was halten sie vom Thema Beziehungen von Tieren mit unterschiedlichen Rassen?" [Nicholas (leicht verlegen)] „Worauf wollen sie hinaus?" Judy zuckte mit den Schultern. [Nicholas (nachdenklich)] „Ich finde... Jeder sollte das machen, was er für richtig hält. Wenn Jemand sich dazu entscheidet, mit einem Tier einer anderen Rasse eine Romanze zu führen, soll er es gerne tun. Ich habe absolut nichts dagegen. Ich kann aber auch die Leute verstehen, die dies für Unnatürlich halten. Aber soetwas sollte man nicht mit Hass begegnen. Eine Barriere aus Hass hat noch keinem geholfen." [Judy (beeindruckt)] „Wow. Sie sind ein weiser Mann herr Wilde." [Nicholas (interessiert)] „Was ist mit ihnen." [Judy (verlegen)] „Ich finde, dass es etwas wundervolles ist und der Liebe in dieser Hinsicht keine Grenzen gesetzt seien sollten." [Nicholas (interessiert)] „Um nochmal auf meine Frage zurück zu kommen: Worauf wollten sie hinaus?" Judy kratzte sich am Arm. [Judy (verlegen)] „Ich... Ich denke ich... Habe mich ein wenig in sie verliebt..." [Nicholas (überrascht)] „Sind... Sind sie nicht mit Jack Savage verheiratet?" [Judy (verlegen)] „Das ist eigentlich nur etwas förmliches. Wir haben wegen dem Ansehen der Bevölkerung geheiratet. Wir lieben uns nicht. Wie denken sie über mich?" [Nicholas (normal)] „Ich finde sie... Sie sind etwas besonderes aber... Ich bin noch nicht bereit, für eine Beziehung. Das tut mir nur weh." [Judy (mitfühlend)] „Sie haben Angst, verletzt zu werden. Nicholas..." [Nicholas (ruhig)] „Nennen sie mich ruhig Nick." [Judy (ruhig)] „Nick... Was auch immer geschehen wird, ich werde dich nicht verletzen. Du bist so eine wundervolle Persönlichkeit. Du bist gebildet, tolerant, bist immer höflich und glücklich, hast einen wundervollen Charakter und kannst die wundervollste Musik spielen, die ich jemals gehört habe." Sie faßte sanft sein Handgelenk an. [Judy (ruhig)] „Denk ruhig nochmal eine Nacht darüber nach." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Als sie sie öffnete, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. [Judy (ruhig)] „Bis morgen Nick." Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf ihren Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Nick legte sich auf das Bett und starrte an die Decke. [Nick (leise)] „Wo gerätst du schon wieder ein. Aber... Sie könnte die richtige sein. Mein Herz schlägt schneller wenn ich sie sehe... Wenn ich nur an sie denke. Bin ich schon wieder bereit?" Er legte sich auf die Seite und schloss seine Augen. [Nick (flüsternd)] „Ja."  
Der nächste morgen.  
Nick wurde durch mehrfaches klopfen an seine Tür geweckt. Er hörte auch lautes Donnern. Es schien stark zu gewittern. Er stand verschlafen auf und öffnete die Tür. Judy stand vor ihm. Klatsch nass. Nick war sehr überrascht. [Nick (überrascht)] Wow... Judy..." [Judy (leise)] „Darf... ich reinkommen?" Er machte ihr Platz, sie ging hinein und sie setzte sich auf sein Bett. Judy war den Tränen nahe. [Nick (ruhig)] „Was ist denn passiert?" [Judy (leise)] Es ist... wegen Jack... Wir haben uns gestritten." Nick hockte sich schockiert vor ihr hin. [Nick (besorgt)] „Was ist passiert? Hat er dich geschlagen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. [Judy (leise)] „Nein... Nein nein... Wir haben uns nur gestritten. Über dich..." [Nick (überrascht)] „Über mich?" [Judy (leise)] „Ja... Er will nicht, dass ich dich wiedersehe. Er misstraut dir. Er befürchtet, dass ich mich für dich von ihm trennen würde und dann sein Ruf in der öffentlichkeit zu Grunde geht." [Nick (schockiert)] „WAS?! So ein..." Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür. [Judy (erschrocken)] „NEIN! BLEIB HIER!" Er blieb an der Türschwelle stehen. [Judy (erschrocken)] „Ist schon gut. Er hat mir ja nichts getan. Bleib bitte hier." Er schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und Judy setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. [Nick (ruhig)] „Du bist noch ganz Nass." Nick ging in das Badezimmer und holte ein Handtuch. Er reichte es ihr. [Nick (ruhig)] „Hier. Trockne dich erstmal ab." Sie nahm es und trocknete dich ab. [Judy (ruhig)] „Hast du dich jetzt eigentlich entschieden?" Er setzte sich neben sie. [Nick (ruhig)] „Ja..." Sie legte das Handtuch weg. [Judy (ruhig)] „Und?" [Nick (ruhig)] „Ich denke, ich liebe dich auch. Immer wenn ich an dich denke, bekomme ich Herzrasen und mir wird warm und... ich will einfach nur bei dir sein." [Judy (glücklich)] „Mir geht es genau so." Sie umarmten sich. [Nick (ruhig)] „Was machen wir mit Jack?" [Judy (ruhig)] „Ich werdemit ihm Schluss machen. Auch in der Öffentlichkeit. Von mir aus schon beim nächsten deiner Auftritte aber jetzt will ich nur bei dir sein." Er lächelte. Plötzlich donnerte es laut und Judy viel ihm ängstlich in den Arm. [Judy (ängstlich)] „Iiik..." Nick umarmte sie überrascht. [Nick (ruhig)] „Hast du Angst vor Gewittern?" Judy nickte zitternd. Nick lächelte und umarmte sie fester. [Nick (leise)] „Ist schon gut. Ich beschütze dich." Sie kuschelte sich weiter an Nicks Fell heran. [Judy (leise)] „Du hast schön weiches Fell..." Er streichelte ihren Kopf und legte sich, mit ihr auf ihr, hin. [Nick (leise)] „Wann habt ihr gestritten?" [Judy (leise)] „Die ganze Nacht lang." [Nick (leise)] „Du musst müde sein." Judy nickte. Er legte sich mit ihr auf die Seite und deckte sich und sie zu. [Nick (lächelnd)] „Nacht."  
7 Stunden später.  
Judy wachte auf. Sie sah zu Nick hinauf. Er schlief noch. Nick lag auf dem Rücken und sie immernoch auf ihm. Ein Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf. [Judy (flüsternd)] „Würde es ihm gefallen wenn..." Sie sah seinen Körper herunter, drehte dann aber ihren Kopf erschrocken zurück, als sie realisierte, über was sie nachdachte. [Judy (flüsternd)] „Nein... Was mache ich hier..." Sie schaute noch einmal langsam seinen Körper hinab. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und krabbelte vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, seinen Körper hinab. Sie kam bei seiner Unterhose an. Sie zog sie ein wenig nach unten. [Judy (in Gedanken)] „Mache ich das gerade wirklich?" Sie sah auf sein Glied und musste schlucken. [Judy (flüsternd)] „So..." Sie starrte in Gedanken versunken auf Nicks Glied, als sich ihre Hand von alleine bewegte. [Judy (in Gedanken)] „Was machst du da Judy..." Sie legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf Nicks Glied. Nick stöhnte leise, als sie begann ihre Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Sie hätte es nicht gedacht, aber es machte ihr tatsächlich Spaß. Sie lächelte. [Judy (flüsternd)] „Nick... Du bist nicht so kompliziert, wie ich dachte." Sie öffnete ihren Mund so weit sie konnte und ließ Nicks Glied hinein. Nick stöhnte ein wenig mehr. Sie begann, ihren Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen. Langsam, um ihn nicht zu wecken und doch leidenschaftlich. Judys Zunge kreiste um Nicks Glied herum, während sie ihn ihren Hals hinauf und hinunter gleiten ließ. Sie ließ ihn bis zu seinem Knot in sich hinein. Plötzlich hob Nick seinen Kopf. [Nick (verschlafen)] „Was zum..." Judy erschrak. [Nick (angestrengt)] „Oh Gott... Ich komme..." [Judy (in Gedanken)] „Scheiß drauf." Sie wurde schneller und schließlich ploppte auch Nicks Knot in sie hinein. [Nick (angestrengt)] „ARGH!" Er hielt ihren Kopf fest. Judy fühlte, wie es ihre Kehle herunter lief. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie wollte jeden einzelnen Tropfen aufnehmen. Als Nick nichts mehr für sie hatte, drückte sie seinen Knot aus ihrem Mund heraus. Als auch sein restliches Glied aus ihr heraus war, schaute sie zu Nick, welcher den Kopf auf dem Kissen hatte. Sie krabbelte zu ihm und legte sich neben ihm hin. [Nick (leise)] „Wundervoll so geweckt zu werden." Sie lächelten sich an und sie küssten sich langsam. Ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander und beiden kribbelte der Bauch. Beide fingen an zu lächeln. Das Gefühl geliebt zu werden, ist das wunderbarste, was sie jemals gespürt hatten. [Nick (leise)] „Wie spät ist es?" Judy sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. [Judy (leise)] „16 Uhr." [Nick (lächelnd)] „Ich habe noch 2 Stunden, bis ich in der ersten Klasse wieder Klavier spiele. Was können wir machen." [Judy (lächelnd)] „Kannst du mir etwas schönes an deinem Klavier vorspielen?" Er nickte, zog sich seine Unterhose hoch und setzte sich an das Klavier. Er klappte es auf und dachte nach. Nick legte seine Finger auf die Tasten und begann, Opus 9 nummer 2 zu spielen. Judy legte sich auf den Rücken. [Judy (zufrieden)] „Mmmhhh..." Sie kuschelte sich in die Decke und lauschte die Klänge dieses wundervollen Stückes. Sie schloss die Augen. Nick spielte ein wenig leiser und Judy verschwand in Gedanken. Sie dachte nach über ihre Karriere, über bedeutsame Fälle und über Nick. Einer Person wie Nick war sie wirklich noch nie begegnet. Eine unfassbar glückliche Art, ein wundervolles Lächeln welches er nie versteckte, ein schöner Charakter und Einfühlungsvermögen. Er war so perfekt. Er war liebenswürdiger als jede Person, die sie jemals kennengelernt hatte. Nick spielte die letzte Note und drehte sich zu Judy um, welche immernoch in ihren Gedanken gefangen war. Er lächelte und stand auf. Er zog sich seinen schönen Anzug an. Nick küsste ihr auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer. Judy lächelte und schlief ein.  
Nick schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er blickte auf das Meer und ging an . Er wurde begrüßt von Sonnenschein und dem hellblauen Himmel, welcher bereits begann, sich rot zu färben. Er atmete tief durch und lächelte. [Jack (ernst)] „Sieh mal einer an. Gut geschlafen Fuchs?" Nick drehte sich um. Jack lehnte gerade an einer Wand und blickte ihn Finster an. [Nick (ernst)] „Was willst du?" Jack trat von der Wand weg. [Jack (ernst)] „Ich will, dass du dich von Judyth fern hältst. Sie ist nicht dein Typ. Sie hat jemanden besseren verdient. Jemanden wie mich." [Nick (wütend)] „Also jemanden, der sie wegen guter Presse geheiratet hat? Jemanden, der ihr in der Zeit wo ich es mitbekommen habe, kein bisschen Liebe geschenkt hat? Ein egozentrisches Arschloch wie du? Dann sage ich dir nein. Das hat sie nicht verdient. Jemand wie Judy hat nur das beste verdient. Das beste ist gerade so genug. Sie ist eine wundervolle und liebenswürdige Person und jemand wie du sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie dir überhaupt einen Blick würdigt." Das war zu viel. Jack sprang zu Nick hoch und schlug ihn mit aller Kraft auf die Backe. Nick trat 2 Schritte zurück und hielt seine Hand auf die Schlagstelle. Er wischte sich ein wenig Blut vom Mund ab und ballte die Faust, doch entspannte sie wieder. [Nick (zurück haltend)] „Nein... Jetzt nicht..." Er hielt die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und lief gelassen an Jack vorbei. [Nick (ernst)] „Du solltest dich lieber von Judy fernhalten. Du tust ihr nicht gut. Du hast Glück, dass ich gerade so gut gelaunt bin. Sonst würde von dir nicht viel übrig bleiben." Er ging weiter. [Jack (wütend)] „IST IHNEN KLAR, WER ICH BIN?! ICH KANN DAFÜR SORGEN, DASS SIE NIE WIEDER DAS SONNENLICHT SEHEN!" Nick würdigte Jack keinen weiteren Blick und verschwand aus dessen Sichtfeld.  
Anderthalb Stunden später.  
Judy stand auf und zog sich ordentliche Klamotten an. Sie gähnte noch einmal, verließ dann Nicks Zimmer und atmete die Seeluft ein. Ein wundervoll erfrischendes Gefühl. Sie ging weiter. Über das ganze Schiff, bis sie an ihrem Zimmer angekommen war. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah Jack. Er saß gerade am Esstisch und sah verträumt auf das Meer hinaus. [Judy (normal)] „Jack. Los." Er stand auf und ging mit ihr in den Aufenthaltsraum. Nick spielte schon. Sie gingen zum Buffet und legten etwas zu Essen auf ihre Teller. Sie setzten sich an einen freien Tisch. Jack begann zu essen. [Judy (sicher) „Jack... Ich muss dir etwas sagen." Er sah zu ihr. [Judy (sicher)] „Selbst wenn das zwischen uns nur wegen guter Presse ist... Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich will das nicht mehr. Ich sehne mich nach einer Person, die mich wirklich wertschätzt und die habe ich gefunden." Jack schluckte herunter. [Jack (ernst)] „Dieser Fuchs nicht wahr?" [Judy (sicher)] „Ja." Jack wischte sich mit einem Tuch den Mund ab und stand auf. Er stellte sich neben sie.  
*Klatsch*  
Nick hörte auf zu spielen und Stille kehrte im Saal ein. Alle drehten sich zu ihnen um. [Jack (finster)] „Komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen." Judy hielt sich schockiert die Wange und Jack nahm die Hände hinter den Rücken und ging in richtung ausgang. Nick fletschte die Zähne und haute einmal auf das Klavier. [Nick (wütend)] „DAS REICHT!" Jack ging gelassen aus dem Saal und Nick rannte ihm hinterher. Er lief gelassen in richtung Zimmer. Nick rannte hinter ihm auf ihn zu und schlug ihm mit der Faust so fest er konnte auf den Hinterkopf. [Jack (laut)] „AARGH!" Er flog ungefähr 2-3 Meter, bis er mit dem Rücken auf eine Wand stieß. Nick packte ihn am Kragen und hielt ihn vor sein Gesicht. [Jack (leise u. lächelnd)] „So Fuchs. Was willst du jetzt machen? Alle schauen zu." Er sah hinter sich. Die Leute aus dem Saal waren auf das Deck gelaufen und beobachteten die Szenerie. Allem voran stand Judy. Ein roter Pfotenabdruck zierte ihre rechte Wange. Nick nahm ihn langsam runter. [Jack (lächelnd)] „Du bist nicht der einzige Pianist an Bord. Ich habe einen Vorschlag: Ich vordere dich zu einem Klavier Duell heraus. Mann gegen Mann und wer gewinnt, bekommt Judy." Nick wandte sich von ihm ab. [Nick (wütend)] „Judy ist kein Objekt um das man spielen kann. Die Demütigung schenke ich dir aber gerne. Einverstanden." [Jack (lächelnd)] „Morgen um 18 Uhr. Mach dich darauf gefasst, gedemütigt zu werden Fuchs. Ich werde dich in den Boden rammen." Nick verließ den Schauplatz mit den Händen in den Taschen. Judy folgte ihm. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und beide gingen hinein. [Judy (leise)] „Warum hast du ihn nicht..." [Nick (leise)] „Ich konnte nicht. Aber bitte vertraue mir. Er wird dafür bezahlen. Ich werde ihn für jedes gekrümmte Fellhärchen von dir bezahlen lassen." Judy setzte sich auf das Bett und Nick hockte sich vor ihr hin. [Nick (leise)] „Lass mich mal sehen." Sie hielt ihm die Backe hin. [Nick (besorgt)] „Es ist immernoch sehr rot. Warte kurz." Er holte ein Taschentuch und packte einen Eiswürfel hinein. Nick drückte es vorsichtig auf die rote stelle. [Judy (leise)] „Nick." Er sah ihr in die Augen. Er sah das Feuer in ihr lodern. [Judy (kraftvoll)] „Mach ihn fertig. Stampf ihn in den Boden." Nick lächelte und nickte. [Nick (lächelnd)] „Das wollte ich hören." Judy lächelte auch und Nick setzte sich an das Klavier. Er spielte die ganze Nacht lang und Judy hörte ihm die ganze Nacht lang zu. Um 7 Uhr morgens klappte er das Klavier zu und legte sich geschafft zu Judy ins Bett. [Nick (geschafft)] „Ich denke... ich bin bereit." Judy lächelte und umarmte ihn. Nick stellte an seinem Handy den Wecker auf 17:30 Uhr. Er umarmte sie zurück und sie schliefen ein.  
17:30 Uhr  
Nick schaltete den Wecker aus und rüttelte sanft an Judys Schulter. [Nick (leise)] „Judy. Aufstehen." Sie wurde wach und rieb sich die Augen. [Nick (leise)] „Es ist soweit."

Viele Personen waren schon im Aufenthaltsraum und Jack wartete geduldig am Klavier. Nick kam mit Judy in den Raum und alle verstummten. [Jack (lächelnd)] „Du hast dich also doch getraut Fuchs... Und oh. Wen haben wir denn da?" Er sah zu Judy. [Jack (lächelnd)] „Ich werde anfangen." Nick setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der ersten Reihe und Judy sich neben ihm. Jack, welcher einen schwarzen Anzug, ähnlich dem von Nick, trug, setzte sich auf den Klavierstuhl. Er lächelte und begann zu spielen. Jack spielte wie ein Biest. Judy tippte Nick an. [Judy (leise)] „Kennst du das Stück?" [Nick (leise)] „Es heißt der Fingerbrecher. Komponiert von Jelly Roll Morton." [Judy (leise)] „Wer ist das?" [Nick (leise)] „Man sagt, er habe den Jazz erfunden. Er ist eine Legende." [Judy (leise)] „Kannst du das toppen?" [Nick (lächelnd)] „Dafür bin ich hier." Jack spielte sehr schnell und er bewies unglaubliche Präzision. Er beendete das Stück Kraftvoll und erntete großen Applaus. Nick stand auf und ging in richtung Flügel. Jack stand auf und ging ihm entgegen. [Jack (lächelnd u. Selbstgefällig)] „Machs besser Fuchs." Nick lächelte und setzte sich an das Klavier. Jack lehnte sich an das Klavier und Nick begann zu spielen. 4 mal die Note E, einmal F, wieder zurück zu E, runter zu C und wieder ein E kündigten die Akkorde der Nummer 11 von Chopin an. Jack lächelte. [Jack (in Gedanken)] „Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein. Das packt der nicht." Jacks lächeln verschwand, als er hörte wie flüssig er den Hauptpart des Stückes spielte. Er konnte es tatsächlich spielen. Judy hörte, wie Nick durch das Klavier zu ihr sprach. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass jemand dich so behandelt. Ich mache diesen arroganten Schnösel fertig." Das sagte er zu ihr. Er spielte die letzten Noten und bekam noch größeren Applaus. Jack wurde nervös. Nick hatte das Zeug dazu, ihn wirklich zu besiegen. Nick stand auf und sah zu Jack. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Hey Jack. Was ist los? Hats dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Jack ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. [Jack (wütend)] "Weg da! Ich zeig dir jetzt mal, wie das geht." Er drückte Nick beiseite und setzte sich auf den Klavierstuhl. Nick setzte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu Judy. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Das war toll." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Ja. Ich bin in guter Form." Jack sah nachdenklich aus. [Jack (in Gedanken)] "Was kann ich ihm entgegensetzen? Ich weiß!" Er lächelte und sah zu Nick herüber. [Jack (lächelnd)] "HEY FUCHS! SPIEL DAS!" Er spielte Chopins Etude Opus 10 Nummer 1. Es schien, als würde er die Tasten garnicht Anschlagen, sondern nur die Hand über die Tasten bewegen. Während die linke Hand eine eher einfache Aufgabe übernahm, bewegte sich dafür die rechte schnell von Links nach Rechts. Dann die letzte Note und das Publikum war begeistert. Jack stand auf und verbeugte sich, selbstgefällig lächelnd. Nick stand auf und setzte sich auf den Klavierstuhl. [Nick (normal)] "Dem habe ich nicht viel entgegenzusetzen." Jack lächelte triumphierend. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Außer..." Opus 25 Nummer 12. Schnell und Brutal. Er durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben, wenn er wirklich besser sein wollte als Jack. Der ganze Saal hörte ihm gebannt zu. Jack biss die Zähne zusammen. [Jack (in gedanken)] "Gibt es überhaupt irgendwas, was du nicht spielen kannst?" Nick spielte es perfekt und beendete es kraftvoll. [Nick (selbstsicher)] "Was kommt jetzt? Mit wem willst du mich jetzt herausfordern? Ich kann alles spielen, was das Licht der Welt erblickt hat." Jack lächelte. [Jack (lächelnd)] "Mach platz." Jack setzte sich auf den Klavierstuhl. [Jack (lächelnd)] "Dann muss ich etwas spielen, was noch niemand kennt. Solltest du es schaffen, dieses Stück ohne einen Fehler nachzuspielen, hast du gewonnen." Er begann zu spielen. Nick kannte dieses Stück nicht. jedoch... Die linke Hand kam ihm erstaunlich bekannt vor. Es war die linke Hand von Canon in D. Gut. Er konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf die rechte Hand. Er schloss seine Augen. Er sah das Klangbild. Sehr weich doch er versuchte, einen schönen Klang zu erzwingen. Doch... Da war noch etwas anderes. Nick erkannte... schmerz. Jack trug einen inneren Schmerz durch sein spiel nach außen. Etwas war vorgefallen. Etwas in seiner vergangenheit. Nick erkannte es und er war erstaunt, wie er es schaffte, solch starke Emotionen nach außen zu tragen. Solch deutliche Geschichten zu erzählen. Vor ihm saß ein Mann, der dem Klavier seine innersten Gefühle anvertraute. Er spielte mit dem Feuer. Nick wurde etwas klar. Es ging nicht darum, die Gefühle, die Jack in das Spiel legte zu kopieren. Es ging darum, seine Fähigkeiten zu Beweisen. Er musste Jacks Spiel einfach nur toppen. Das war alles. Jack beendete das Stück sanft und er bekam entschlossenen Applaus. Er atmete tief ein. Er war tief mit sich selbst zufrieden. Er stand auf und deutete auf Nick. [Jack (ernst)] "Jetzt bist du dran. Letzte Runde." Nick setzte sich auf den Klavierstuhl. [Nick (laut)] "Hat jemand ein Tuch oder soetwas?" Das Publikum war ein wenig verwirrt aber jemand reichte ihm ein großes Tuch. Er band es sich vor die Augen. [Jack (lachend)] "Ist das dein ernst? Jetzt wirst du größenwahnsinnig." [Nick (ernst)] "Du meinst so wie du?" Jacks lächeln verschwand und Nick wandte sich wieder dem Klavier zu. Er atmete tief durch und begann zu spielen. Schneller als Jack. Präziser als Jack. Besser als Jack. Jacks Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Das durfte nicht sein. Er durfte ihn nicht besiegen. Doch er spielte es Perfekt. Nicht eine Note war anders. Das durfte nicht sein. [Jack (flüsternd)] "Nein..." Nick beendete das Stück kraftvoll und er bekam den Siegesapplaus. Er strahlte und Judy umarmte ihn. [Judy (überglücklich)] "DU HAST ES GESCHAFFT!" Er lachte und patschte ihr auf den Kopf. Nick stand auf und ging zu Jack, welcher wütender nicht seien konnte. [Nick (ernst)]"Jack." Er drehte seinen Kof zu Nick. Nick schlug ihn mit der Faust so hart er konnte ins Gesicht und Jack flog, wie bei letzten mal, 2-3 Meter weg. [Nick (ernst)] "Das war für Judy. Wag es ja nicht, dich jemals auch nur in ihre nähe zu begeben." Jack rappelte sich auf. Er biss so hart er konnte auf seine Zähne und verließ den Saal. Judy umarmte Nick wieder. [Judy (leise)] "Danke." Nick umarmte sie zurück und sie küssten sich. Wieder begannen die anwesenden zu applaudieren. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Komm. Gehen wir." Sie nickte und sie verließen, Hand in Hand, den Saal. Nick öffnete ihr die Tür und sie trat herein. Nick folgte ihr und er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und Nick sich neben sie. [Judy (leise)] "Es hat noch nie jemand um mich gekämpft. Und dann so entschlossen... Danke." [Nick (leise)] "Wirklich? Es hat noch nie jemand um dich gekämpft? Hat noch nie jemand erkannt, was für eine wundervolle Person du bist?" Judy schüttelte den Kopf. [Nick (leise)] "Narren. Du bist eine wundervolle, einfühlsame, tollerante und einzigartige Person. Und dann auch noch wunderschön." Judys Wangen wurden rot. [Judy (leise)] "Ach komm... Du bist aber auch ein einzigartiger Fang. Du hast Charakter, bist auch einfühlsam und tollerant, du bist bereit, für deine Liebe zu kämpfen und auch wunderschön." Nicks Wangen wurden auch rot und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. [Judy (leise)] "Nick. Ich glaube... Du bist die Person, nach der ich schon mein Leben lang gesucht habe. Ich glaube, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens." Nick hielt ihre Hand. [Nick (leise)] "Das gleiche wollte ich dir auch sagen." Ihre Köpfe bewegten sich langsam aufeinander zu und sie schlossen ihre Augen. Sie küssten sich langsam und liebevoll. Ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander. Judy legte sich hin und sie küssten sich weiter. Sie zog ihr Oberteil langsam aus und Nick seins ebenfalls. Während sie sich weiter küssten, berührte Nick sanft ihre Brüste und Judy stöhnte leise. Sie zog sich auch ihre Hose und Unterhose aus, was Nick ebenfalls tat. [Judy (leise)] "Nick..." [Nick (leise)] "Ja?" [Judy (leise)] "Sei zärtlich." Nick (leise)] "Ja. Natürlich." Er machte weiter. Er hielt mit der einen Hand judys Hand und mit der anderen begann er, ihren Körper herunterzufahren. Judy schloss ihre Augen, als Nick zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen war. Er bewegte seine Hand vorsichtig auf und ab und Judy krallte sich am Bett fest. [Nick (besorgt)] "Alles gut? Soll ich aufhören?" [Judy (erschrocken)] "Nein Nein. Mach weiter..." Er nickte und machte weiter. Nick drang vorsichtig mit einem Finger in sie ein. Sie kniff kurz die Augen zu. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er stoppte kurz. [Nick (leise)] "Was hast du? Warum weinst du?" [Judy (leise)] "Weil ich so Glücklich bin Nick... Darum habe ich Tränen in den Augen..." Nick lächelte und machte wieder weiter. Er bewegte seinen Finger vorsichtig hin und her. [Judy (leise)] "Nick..." Er stoppte wieder. [Judy (leise)] "Hör auf mich so auf die Folter zu spannen. Tu es Nick..." Er zog seinen Finger aus ihr heraus. Judy spreizte ihre Beine und Nick kam nah an sie heran. Er umschloss ihre Hand. [Nick (leise)] "Judy... Langsam oder schnell?" [Judy (lächelnd)] "Langsam." Er nickte und küsste sie. Er drang langsam in sie ein und Judy kniff wieder die Augen zu. Plötzlich roch Nick etwas. Er sah Judys Körper herunter. Blut trat aus ihr aus. [Nick (erschrocken)] "Judy du... Warte... Judy. Ist das dein erstes mal?" Judy nickte. [Judy (leise)] "Ist das schlimm?" [Nick (leise)] "Nein Judy es... Du hättest es mir nur vorher sagen können. Dann wäre ich nicht so überrascht gewesen." [Judy (leise)] "Mach bitte weiter..." Er nickte und drang tiefer ins sie ein. Judy stöhnte laut und auch für Nick war es einzigartig. Es war heiß in ihr. Er drang in ihren tiefsten Bereich ein, als er seinen Knot erreichte. Judy atmete tiefe Züge. [Nick (leise)] "Packst du das? Wir können sofort aufhören." Judy schüttelte schnell den Kopf. [Judy (leise)] "Nein Nein Nein. Hör nicht auf Nick. Mach weiter. Ich will dich weiter spüren." Nicks Glied hinterließ einen deutlichen Abdruck an ihr. Er war sehr tief in ihr drin und das ohne seinen Knot. [Judy (leise)] "Nick... Wenn... Du kommst... Benutze ruhig deinen Knot. Ich schaffe das." Er nickte. Nick begann, seine Hüfte vor und zurück zu bewegen. Judy begann an zu stöhnen. Sie sahen sich dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Judy küsste ihn und ihre Zungen trafen wieder aufeinander. [Judy (stöhnend)] "Oh Gott Nick..." Sie hielt sich an Nick fest. [Nick (stöhnend)] "Tuhe... Ich dir weh?" [Judy (stöhnend)] "Nein Nick... Es fühlt sich nur... so toll an..." Mit der anderen Hand berührte er ihre Brüste und Judys Wangen röteten sich stärker. [Judy (stöhnend)] "Oh Gott Nick... Das fühlt sich so toll an..." Judy kniff die Augen zu und Nick wurde schneller. Ein Gefühl kam in ihnen hoch. Es wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker. [Judy (stöhnend)] "Nick ich... Ich komme..." [Nick (stöhnend)] "Ich auch..." Nick wurde weiter schneller. Das Gefühl wurde weiter stärker und Nicks Knot ploppte in Judy hinein. Sie schrien beide einmal laut auf. Danach war es still im Raum. Ledeglich ihr Atmen war zu hören. Judy fühlte es in sie heineinlaufen. [Judy (leise)] "Oh gott Nick... So... viel..." Nick atmete tiefe Züge. [Nick (tief atmend)] "Judy das... Das war..." Er umarmte sie so fest er konnte. [Nick (leise)] "Das war unglaublich." Er legte sich auf den Rücken und Judy sich auf seinen Bauch. Sein Knot war immernoch in ihr. Sie richtete sich auf und bewegte ihre Hüfte ein wenig hin und her. [Nick (stöhnend)] "Judy... Nicht sonst... Aaaargh..." Er kam noch einmal, Judy legte sich wieder auf seinen Bauch und bewegte sich weiter. [Nick (stöhnend)] "Oh Gott... Judy..." [Judy (leise)] "Gib mir alles Nick."

Wenige Minuten später

Nick atmete tiefe Züge. Er hatte keinen Tropfen mehr für sie übrig. Judy lächelte zufrieden. An ihrem Bauch war mittlerweile eine Wölbung zu sehen. Sie drückte einmal fest an Nicks Hüfte und sein Knot ploppte, zusammen mit seinem Glied, heraus. Sie legte sich neben Nick und sie fühlte, wie es aus ihr heraus floss. Sie umarmte Nick fest und er umarmte sie fest zurück. [Nick (leise)] "Ich bin da. Keine Sorge. Ich bleibe bei dir." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Nicks Brustfell. Sie fühlte die wärme seines Körpers und hörte seinen ruhigen Herzschlag. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment geborgener als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben. Nick beugte sich ein wenig und sie kuschelte sich so nah an ihn heran, wie sie nur konnte. [Nick (leise)] "Judy... Bei Vögeln ist es so... Sie suchen sich einen Partner, dann ziehen sie weiter und suchen sich einen neuen Partner. Bei Füchsen ist das nicht so. Füchse suchen sich ihren Partner und bleiben dann ein Leben lang zusammen. Das ist eine unzertrännliche Bindung und ich denke, ich habe meinen Partner gefunden." Judy lächelte. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Ich auch." Sie umarmten sich fest und küssten sich innig. [Judy (leise)] "Nick... Beim nächsten mal... Kannst du mir deinen echten, wilden Fuchs zeigen?" Nick war überrascht. [Nick (überrascht)] "Was meinst du damit?" [Judy (leise)] "Verliere alle Hemmungen... Werde Wild... Nenn es wie du willst aber... Zeig mir, wie dein inneres Ich tickt." Er nickte. [Nick (leise)] "Aber was, wenn ich dich Verletze?" [Judy (leise)] "Ich würde es dir nicht Übel nehmen, weil es ja nicht deine Schuld ist. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass du mir weh tun würdest." Sie hielt seine Hand und sah ihm in die Augen. [Judy (leise)] "Bitte." Er nicke noch einmal und Judy lächelte glücklich. Sie rieb seine Hand an ihrer Backe. [Judy (leise)] "Du bist so kuschlig." Er lächelte. [Nick (leise)] "Und du erst. Du bist so süß wenn du glücklich bist." Ihre Wangen wurden rot. [Judy (verlegen)] "Nenn mich nicht süß..." Er lächelte und sie schlossen ihre Augen. [Nick (leise)] "Nacht Judy." [Judy (leise)] "Nacht Nick."

Der nächste Morgen

Nick öffnete seine Augen. Judy lag immernoch in seinen Armen. Er lächelte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er legte sie vorsichtig bei Seite und stand auf. Er setzte sich zum Klavier und begann zu spielen. Nick spielte das erste Movement der Mondlicht Sonate. Leise und gefühlvoll. Judy wurde sanft wach. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, wie Nick für sie spielte. Sie setzte sich hin und verdeckte mit der Decke ihren Oberkörper. Ihr war heiß. Sehr heiß. Judy kamen die Tränen. Soetwas schönes hatte sie noch nie gehört. Sie hörte ihm gebannt zu. Nick spielte die letzte Note und drehte sich dann zu ihr um. Er lächelte. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Komm her." Judys Wangen wurden rot. [Judy (verlegen)] "Aber... Ich bin..." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Ich bin auch nackt. Na komm schon her." Sie stand langsam auf und ging zu ihm. Er nahm sie hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Er legte seine Hände wieder auf die Tasten und begann etwas anderes zu spielen. Mozarts Türkischer März. Sie sah, wie seine Finger über die Tasten flogen. Sie schaute ihn an. Nick lächelte. Er war glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Er strahlte. Judy lächelte auch und sah ihm wieder zu. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihr wurde wieder heiß. Sie konnte nicht aufhören an Nick zu denken und bei dem Gedanken an ihn, fing ihr Herz an zu rasen. Ihre Hand glitt zu der von Nick und er hörte auf zu spielen. Er sah zu ihr herab und sie küsste ihn. [Judy (leise)] "Nick... Mir ist heiß und ich kann nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken und... Wenn ich an dich denke, fängt mein Herz an zu rasen..." [Nick (leise)] "Judy. Das liegt daran, dass du in Heat bist." [Judy (leise)] "Nein Nick... Ich kann doch nicht in Heat sein." [Nick (leise)] "Doch. Ich kann das auch riechen." [Judy (leise)] "Und was kann ich machen, damit das wieder weg geht?" Nick lächelte und nahm sie hoch. Sie erschrak leicht und Nick legte sie auf das Bett. Er legte sich zu ihr und leckte mit seiner Zunge ihre Körper hinab. Judy spreizter ihre Beine ein wenig. [Judy (leise)] "Mmmh... Nick..." Er drang vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge in sie ein und Judy begann zu stöhnen. Nick drang immer weiter ein und Judy drückte Nicks Kopf weiter nach vorne. Er legte seinen Kiefer vorsichtig auf sie. Plötzlich zuckte Judy einmal stark und Nick blieb stehen. Er zog seine Zunge an diese Stelle zurück und Judy begann lauter zu stöhnen. [Judy (stöhnend)] "AAh Nick! Genau da!" Er konzentrierte sich auf diesen Punkt. Nick schloss seine Augen. Sein Herz raste. Er roch Judy. Er schmeckte Judy. Er fühlte, wie er die Kontrolle verlor. [Judy (stöhnend)] "Aaah Nick... Ich... Ich komme..." Er bewegte seine Zunge hin und her und Judy schrie noch einmal laut auf. Ihr Körper entspannte sich wieder und sie wurde locker. Nick zog seine Zunge aus ihr heraus und Judy lächelte. [Judy (leise)] "Nick das... war..." Sie sah zu Nick. Sie sah diesen Blick in seinen Augen. So kannte sie ihn nicht. Er war komplett außer Kontrolle. Sie wusste, was gleich passieren würde. Judy sah seinen Körper herab. Sein Glied war größer als bei letzten mal. [Judy (leise)] "Nick... Er... wird nicht passen Nick... er..." Er knurrte sie an und lief langsam auf allen vieren auf sie zu. Sie wehrte sich nicht oder verschwendete auch nur einen Gedanken an eine Flucht oder soetwas. Er stellte seine Vorderpfoten auf ihre Schultern und sah knurrend auf sie herab. Sie spreizte wieder ihre Beine. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Tu es Nick... Tu es..." Nick fletschte die Zähne und ging in Position. Sein Glied berührte sie vorsichtig. [Judy (in Gedanken)] "Hoffentlich nimmt er mich richtig... Hoffentlich hällt er sich nicht zurück..." Nick fletschte wieder eine Zähne. Nun war er komplett seinem inneren Fuchs verfallen und jegliche Hämmungen vielen von ihm ab. Er drang ohne Rücksicht tief in Judy ein und bewegte auch sofort schnell seine Hüfte vor und zurück. [Judy (laut stöhnend)] "AAH! NICK JA! MACH WEITER NICK!" Nicks Knot stieß immer und immer wieder gegen sie. Sein Knot war doppelt so groß wie sein Glied. [Judy (in Gedanken)] "Hoffentlich... passt... sein... Knot..." Er war so tief in ihr, wie beim letzten mal mit Knot. Nick bewegte sich schnell und ungezwungen. Das Gefühl war für Judy einfach unglaublich. Soetwas hatte sie noch nie gespührt. Nick biss ihr zärtlich in die linke Schulter. Er bewegte sich weiter Kraftvoll. Nick wurde schneller. [Judy (stöhnend)] AAH! NICK! ICH... ICH KOMME!" Nick knurrte lauter und bewegte sich weiter schneller. Beide kniffen ihre Augen zu und stießen einen lauten Schrei aus. Nick drückte nochmal mit aller Kraft sein Knot in sie hinein, was von Judy mit einem weiteren Schrei unterlegt wurde. Daraufhin war es totenstill im Raum. Man hörte ledeglich ihr Atmen. Nick kam langsam wieder zu sich. [Nick (leise)] "J... Judy..." Sie umarmte ihn fest. [Judy (außer atem)] "Nick das... Das war Fantastisch!" Er lächelte. Nick war komplett außer atem. Er legte sich auf den Rücken, doch da sie immernoch durch den Knot miteinander verbunden waren, lag sie nun auf seinem Bauch. [Nick (besorgt)] "Tschuldigung..." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Macht nichts..." [Nick (leise)] "Gehts dir gut?" Judy lächelte wieder. Sie setzte sich auf und Tastete ihren Bauch ab. Ein deutlicher Abdruck in Form von Nicks Glied ziehrte ihren Bauchbereich. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Das ist sicherlich nicht gut für mich aber... Ich liebe das... Mir könnte es besser nicht gehen..." Sie bewegte vorsichtig ihre Hüfte hin und her. [Nick (stöhnend)] "J... Judy... Vorsichtig... aah..." Judy lächelte bei dem Anblick, den Nick gerade machte. Sie stütze sich an Nicks Brustkorb. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Nicks pulsierenden Glied in ihr, welcher sich hin und her bewegte. Nick umarmte sie und drückte sie an seine Brust. Er hielt sie so nah an ihr wie möglich. Er fasste ihr vorsichtig an die Hüfte und bewegte sie weiter. [Judy (stöhnend)] "Mmmh... Nick..." Er lächelte und sie küssten sich lange und liebevoll. Nick lächelte. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Möchtest du dieses mal führen?" Judy nickte. Nick fasste ihr wieder vorsichtig an die Hüfte und ließ seinen Knot langsam aus ihr heraus. Als dieser aus ihr herausploppte, zuckte Judy einmal kurz zusammen. [Nick (besorgt)] "Alles ok?" [Judy (leise)]"Ja... Mir... mir gehts gut..." Sie setzte sich auf und begann sich auf und ab zu Bewegen. [Judy (über glücklich)] "Ja Nick... mmmh..." Sie bewegte sich eine weile lang auf und ab. Dann begann sie, sich ab und zu, wenn Nick am tiefsten Punkt angelangt war, hin und her zu bewegen. [Nick (stöhnend)] "Oh Gott... Judy... Mach weiter damit..." Sie lächelte und bewegte sich abwechselnd auf, ab, hin und her. Nick setzte sich nun auch auf und küsste sie. [Nick (stöhnend)] "Judy... wenn... wenn du so weiter machst... werde... werde ich..." Er biss ihr sanft in die Schulter und drückte sie weiter nach unten, sodass wieder sein Knot in sie hineinploppte. Judy schrie wieder leicht auf und erschlaffte dann. Nick hielt sie fest. Das war nun entgültig zuviel für sie. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Nick legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und legte sich mit ihr hin. Er streichelte ihren Kopf und sie kuschelte sich nah an ihn heran. Nick hielt ihre Hüfte fest, um sie von seinem Glied zu befreien, doch Judy hielt ihn auf. [Judy (leise)] "Nein... Nicht... Lass dass das... das ist ein... schönes Gefühl..." Er ließ ihre Hüfte wieder los und streichelte sie weiter. [Judy (leise)] "Nick... was ist eigentlich... wenn ich Schwanger werde?" Nick war überrascht. [Nick (überrascht)] "Um... Wie kommst du darauf?" [Judy (lächelnd)] "Na wie komm ich da wohl drauf?" [Nick (lächelnd)] "Ja... Dumme Frage. (jetzt ernst) Ist das überhaupt möglich? Ich meine... Ich habe schon von unterschiedlichen Tieren gehört, die sich gefunden haben aber ich habe sowas noch nie mit Raub- und Säugetier gehört." [Judy (ernst)] "Ich auch nicht aber... Vieleicht geht es ja... Also?" [Nick (ernst)] "Also... Sollten wir das schaffen, würde ich dich umarmen und nie wieder loslassen." [Judy (überglücklich)] "Echt?!" Judy war überglücklich, sie umarmte ihn fest und er erwiderte die Umarmung. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Möchtest du Kinder?" [Judy (lächelnd)] "Ja. Aber nur von dir." Nick lächelte und patschte ihr auf den Kopf. Nick stellte sich auf seinem Handy den Wecker. Judy entschied sich, ordentlich bei ihm schlafen zu wollen. Sie krabbelte ihn hoch und nach einem kräftigen Ruck ploppte Nicks Knot aus ihr heraus. Sie zuckte einmal kurz zusammen und krabbelte ihn dann weiter hinauf. Als Judy mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war, flutschte auch der rest seines Gliedes aus ihr heraus. Sie konnte nicht mehr und ließ sich auf ihn fallen. Nick lächelte und umarmte sie. Judy fühlte es aus ihr herauslaufen. Ein schönes Gefühl. Sie lächelte und schloss ihre Augen. Nick streichelte langsam ihren Kopf und auch er schloss seine Augen. [Nick (glücklich)] "Nacht Judy." [Judy (glücklich)] "Nacht Nick." Sie schliefen lächelnd ein.

10 Stunden später (18 Uhr)

Nicks Handywecker klingelte und Nick machte ihn schnell aus. Judy war nicht wach geworden. Es war für sie anscheinend anstrengender gewesen als er dachte. Er legte sie vorsichtig bei Seite und stand auf. Er zog sich seinen Anzug an und öffnete die Tür. Nick sah noch einmal zu ihr zurück. Sie sah so wunderschön aus. So friedlich. Er lächelte und schloss die Tür leise.

30 Minuten später

Judy öffnete langsam die Augen, streckte sich, gähnte noch einmal und stand dann auf. Sie sah auf die Uhr. [Judy (verwundert)] "Schon so spät? Hab ich wirklich so lange geschlafen? Hm... Nick wird schon spielen." Sie zog sich ihre Sachen an und ging hinaus. Kühle Seeluft strich über ihr Fell. Sie fühlte sich wohl. Plötzlich wurde ihr Übel. Sehr Übel. Sie lehnte sich schnell über die Backbordseite und Übergab sich. [Judy (leise)] "Was... was war das denn? Kann es sein das..." Ihre Augen weiteten sich. [Judy (leise)] "Das muss ich Nick sagen..." Sie lief das Schiff entlang in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum. Sie öffnete die Tür von diesem und ging hinein. Es waren bereits viele Leute da. Diesesmal waren sogar eine kleine Band, bestehend aus Streichern und einem Trompeter anwesend. Nick spielte auch. Sie rannte zu ihm. [Judy (laut)] "NICK!" Alle hörten auf zu spielen und Nick trete sich zu ihr. Sie sprang ihn an und er viel vom Stuhl. [Nick (lachend)] "hahaha Hey Hey. Was ist den los? Haha runter von mir." Sie umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Was ist denn los?" [Judy (lächelnd)] "Nick ich... Ich glaube ich bin Schwanger!" [Nick (überrumpelt)] "WAS?! Was meinst du mit: Ich glaube." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Naja... Ich musste mich Übergeben obwohl es mir vorher sehr gut ging." Nick stand auf. Er umarmte sie so fest er konnte. [Nick (laut)] "JUDY DAS IST DER GLÜCKLICHSTE TAG IN MEINEM LEBEN!" Beide lachten laut und umarmten sich. Die anderen Pasagiere klatschten. Plötzlich ertönte ein Knall. Alle verstummten und drehten sich zu der Geräuschsquelle. Es war Jack, welcher auf seinen Tisch geschlagen hatte. Nick trat, mit Judy im Arm, vor. [Jack (wütend)] "Du... DU HAST MIR ALLES GENOMMEN! Meine Frau, mein Ansehen in der Öffentlichkeit, meine Ehre. EINFACH ALLES!" [Nick (ernst)] "Alles sachen, die du nicht verdienst." Jack kniff die Augen zu und zog aus seinem schwarzen schönen Anzug einen Revolver und richtete ihn auf Nick. Alle atmeten erschrocken ein. Nick hielt die Hände vor die Brust doch vorher zog er Judy hinter sich. [Nick (ernst)] "Jack... Nimm die Waffe runter." Jack biss die Zähne zusammen. [Jack (ernst)] "WARUM SOLLTE ICH!" [Nick (ernst)] "Denkst du, dein Ansehen wird dadurch besser? Oder deine Ehre dadurch wiederhergestellt? Das wird rein garnichts ändern. Du wirst nur zum Mörder." Der Lauf der Waffe zitterte. Jack biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt sich die Waffe selbst an die Schläfe. [Jack (ernst)] "Du hast Recht... Meinen Ruf bekomme ich dadurch auch nicht wieder... Aber so... Muss ich wenigstens nicht dieses erbärmliche Leben weiter leben." Judy trat hervor. [Judy (ernst)] "Jack. Du hast mich wie ein Stück scheiße Behandelt und hast nun die Quittung dafür bekommen. Doch es ist noch nicht zu spät sich zu ändern. Noch kannst du es wieder gut machen. Das einzige, was du dafür tun musst ist, die Waffe herunter zu nehmen." Jack kniff die Augen zusammen. [Jack (laut)] "NEIN! EHER STERBE ICH, ALS AUCH NUR EINE SEKUNDE LANG DIESES LEBEN HIER WEITER ZU LEBEN!"

*Klick*

Stille. Jack öffnete die Augen. [Jack (leise)] "Was..." Er drückte nochmal ab. Und nochmal. Immer wieder passierte nichts. Nick reagierte sofort und schlug ihm den Revolver aus der Hand. Jack machte panisch ein paar Schritte zurück und sprintete dann davon. Nick rannte ihm hinterher, doch Jack war schneller. Er rannte zu seinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür schnell hinter sich. Jack schloss sie schnell zu. Nick versuchte sie zu öffnen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Er hämmerte an die Tür. [Nick (laut)] "JACK! MACH DIE TÜR AUF! MACH JETZT JA NICHTS DUMMES HAST DU MICH GEHÖRT?!" Er hämmerte immer wieder gegen die Tür, doch gab dann schlussendlich auf. Judy und ein paar Pasagiere standen bei ihm. [Judy (normal)] "Was machen wir jetzt?" [Nick (normal)] "Ihr geht. Ich bleibe hier und passe auf, das Jack nichts dummes macht." Sie nickten. Die Sonne ging schon unter und Nick setzte sich an die Wand gegenüber von Jacks Tür. Jack setzte sich von der anderen Seite aus dagegen. [Jack (deprimiert)] "Nick." [Nick (normal)] "Ja?" [Jack (deprimiert)] "Warum. Warum tust du das alles. Alles war gut und dann kommst du." Nick nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sah an die Decke. [Nick (normal)] "Keine Ahnung. Ich sah Judy und... War direkt hin und weg. Sie ist so... wunderschön und dann erst diese Ausstrahlung. Wie kannst du sowas nicht erkennen?" Jack winkelte seine Beine an, legte seine Arme auf diese und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. [Jack (deprimiert)] "Ich weiß doch auch nicht..." [Nick (normal)] "Willst du dir immernoch das Leben nehmen?" [Jack (deprimiert)] "Ja." Nick stand auf. [Nick (normal)] "Dann will ich dir dabei nicht im wege stehen." Jack hob den Kopf an, stand auf und öffnete die Tür. [Jack (leise)] "Was?" Nick drehte sich zu ihm. [Nick (normal)] "Die einzig wahre Freiheit, welche man in dieser Welt wirklich hat ist die, den Zeitpunkt seines eigenen Todes selbst zu wählen, wenn es dafür nicht schon zu spät ist. Ich will unter keinen Umständen irgendjemanden diese Freiheit nehmen." Jack trat nun richtig aus dem Raum hervor. [Jack (leise)] "Wow. Das... Das ist weise... Danke." Sie gingen zum Bug des Schiffes (vorne). Er kletterte über das Geländer und ging nach vorne an die Spitze. Jack schaute nach unten. Es ging sehr weit bergab. Er drehte sich zu Nick um. [Jack (ernst)] "Hey Fuchs!" Nick schaute ihm in die Augen. [Jack (lächelnd)] "Kümmre dich gut um Judy. Sie hat es verdient. Sei ihr ein besserer Mann, als ich es war." Nick lächelte und nickte. Jacks Blick richtete sich auf die entfernte Wand hinter Nick. Er sah 2 glänzende pinke Augen aufblitzen. Jack lächelt und salotierte. [Jack (lächelnd)] "ES WAR MIR EINE EHRE CHIEF HOPPS!" Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich, weiter salotierend, rückwärts fallen.  
Stille.  
Das einzige, was man hörte, war das Wasser welches auf das fahrende Schiff prallte.

Der nächste morgen.

Nick wachte, mit Judy im Arm, auf. Er streckte sich, stand auf und og sich frische Klamotten an. Er öffnete die Tür und sah noch einmal zur schlafenden Judy herüber. Er lächelte und schloss sie hinter sich. Er ging das Schiff entlang, bis er am Zimmer von Jack und Judy angekommen war. Er öffnete die Tür und packte Judys Sachen zusammen. Als er alles was sie brauchte beisammen hatte, packte er es in einen Rucksack und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. [Judy (normal)] "Was machst du da?" Nick erschrack. [Nick (erschreckt)] "Aah! Ach... Du bist es nur. Ich hole deine Sachen und wollte sie zu dir bringen." [Judy (normal)] "Warum schläfst du nicht bei mir? Das Zimmer ist sehr groß und da steht sogar ein Flügel. Da kannst du mir dann richtig was vorspielen." Nick kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. [Nick (normal)] "Hm... Naja das... Das würde schon gehen..." [Judy (glücklich)] "Gut. Dann packen wir lieber mal deine Sachen. Nick packte Judys Sachen wieder dort hin, wo er sie her hatte und ging dann mit ihr, Hand in Hand, zu seinem Zimmer, packten dort alles wichtige ein und liefen dann wieder zurück. Judy schloss die Tür hinter sich und Nick begutachtete die 3 Zimmer ordentlich. Das Bad war viel größer als seines. Er hatte viel mehr Platz und das Schlafzimmer erst. Er legte sich auf das Bett. Er wälzte sich genüsslich hin und her. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Mmmmh... Das Bett ist so schön weich..." Judy lächelte, als sie ihn so sah. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Hahaha Du siehst doof aus." Nick lächelte und zog sie am Handgelenk zu sich. [Judy (überrascht)] "Whoa hahaha." Sie umarmten sich lächelnd. [Judy (leise)] "Ich liebe dich." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Ich dich auch." Sie küssten sich. [Judy (leise)] "Das wollte ich schon mein Leben lang hören." Nick küsste ihre Stirn. [Nick (leise)] "Ich auch." Sie lächelten sich an. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Habe ich ernsthaft schon so viel gutes getan, um dich zu verdienen?" [Nick (lächelnd)] "Was war eigentlich der letzte Fall, den du gelöst hast?" [Judy (nachdenklich)] "Hm... Es ging um einen Drogendealerring. Es wurden ein paar Dealer festgenommen, die die exakt gleiche Substanz verkauft haben. Also damit meine ich, dass alles, was die verkauft haben, vom gleichen Typen hergestellt wurde. Nach einiger Zeit und vielen mal mehr, mal weniger gewalttätigen verhören, habe ich den Koch ausfindig gemacht." [Nick (interssiert)] "Und dann?" [Judy (normal)] "Ein Schusswechsel." [Nick (interessiert)] "Hat ers überlebt?" [Judy (normal)] "Hab ihm die Waffe aus der Hand geschossen. Sofort die Flucht ergriffen. Hab noch nie nen Bären so schnell rennen sehen. Hätte er mich nicht im Arm getroffen, hätte ich ihn sogar noch geschnappt." [Nick (interessiert)] "Also läuft er noch frei rum?" [Judy (lächelnd)] "Nein. Natürlich nicht. Seit 197 Fällen ist mir keiner durch die Lappen gegangen." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Du zählst? Wieviele Fälle hattest du schon?" [Judy (lächelnd)] "197." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Whohohooo. Noch nie einen entwischen lassen?" Judy schüttelte den Kopf. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Wow. Ist das schon einmal vorgekommen?" [Judy (normal)] "Noch nie." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Und trozdem löst du die Fälle immernoch selbst. Sogar als Chief. Du müsstest nichts mehr machen." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Ach weißt du... Das ganze nichts tun. Das ist nicht so meins. Ich bin eher eine Aktionistin." [Nick (ernst)] "Aber du musst deinen Aktionismus absofort ein wenig runter drehen. Das ist nicht gut fürs Baby." Judy lächelte und streichelte seine Wange. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Ich weiß. Ich werde mich zurückhalten... Alles für das Baby." Sie hielt ihm die Faust hin. Nick lächelte und drückte seine Faust gegen ihre. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Alles für das Baby." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Du wirst ein toller Vater. Stell dir das vor. Ich bin Verbrecher jagen und du spielst unserem Kind etwas auf dem Klavier vor. Das wird wundervoll." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Du machst scherze. Ich spiele etwas vor und du singst. Du musst doch inzwischen genug Geld haben, um dich zur ruhe zu setzen." Judy lachte. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Ich bin 25. Da setze ich mich doch nicht zur ruhe." [Nick (ernst)] "Denke an dein Kind." Stille herschte im Raum. Eine unangenehme Ruhe. Nick umarmte sie. [Nick (leise)] "Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich meine... Im letzten Fall wurdest du angeschossen. Stell dir mal vor, du wirst mal richtig angeschossen. Was soll ich denn dan tun? Was soll ich ohne dich machen?" Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Judy umarmte ihn fest zurück. [Nick (leise)] "Ich will dich nicht verlieren." [Judy (verständnissvoll)] "Ich verstehe das aber... Das ganze Polizistin sein... das ist ein Kindheitstraum und... ich will ihn nicht nach 2 Jahren an den Nagel hängen. Nur noch eine weile. Ok?" Nick schloss die Augen und nickte. Judy lächelte. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Danke. Spielst du mir etwas vor?" Nick stand auf und Judy folgte ihm. Er setzte sich auf den Klaviertuhl und legte seine Finger auf die Tasten. Er begann River Flows zu spielen. Judy legte sich auf den Flügel und sah Nick zu. Er schloss die Augen und lächelte. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Weißt du... Wenn ich Stücke wie dieses hier spiele, muss ich immer wieder an dich denken." Judy lächelte auch. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Das ist süß." Sein lächeln verschwand. [Judy (interessiert)] "Woran denkst du?" [Nick (traurig)] "An Jack..." [Judy (einfühlsam)] "Wir haben das richtige getan." [Nick (leise)] "Nein. Ich bin an seinem Tod schuld." Judy hielt seine Hände fest und er hörte auf zu spielen. [Judy (einfühlend)] "Nick. Das stimmt nicht. Dich trifft keine Schuld." [Nick (traurig)] "Doch. Er hat mich gefragt, warum ich das alles mache. Ich habe ihm seine Frau genommen. Seine Ehre. Einfach alles. Und jetzt ist er tot." Judy streichelte seine Wange. Er legte seine Hände wieder auf den Flügel und spielte Jacks Stück. [Nick (leise)] "Ich werde dieses Stück in Ehren an ihn spielen. Sein Tod soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein." [Judy (leise)] "Warum geht dir sein Tod so nahe?" [Nick (leise)] "Weil... Weil er ein Kollege war. Wir sind beide sehr gute Pianisten und er ist sogar Komponist. Vollkommen egal, wie er als Person war... Als Pianist war er Weltklasse. Ich meine, du hast ihn ja auch gehört. So spielt nur jemand, der es ernst meint." Er spielte die letzte Note. [Judy (leise)] "Komm." Er stand auf und ging mit Judy, Hand in Hand, ins Schlafzimmer und sielegten sich auf das Bett. Sie umarmte ihn. [Judy (leise)] "Ist schon ok. Ich verstehe deine Trauer um ihn. Ich hatte sowas auch mal. Es ist für mich auch jedes mal aufs neue schlimm, wenn ich ein vertrautes Gesicht beim ZPD vom einen auf den anderen Tag nie wieder sehe. Wirklich. Ich verstehe das." Er umarmte sie zurück. [Nick (leise)] "Danke für dein mitgefühl." Er schniefte. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Ooooh ihr Füchse. Ihr seit so Emotional." Nick lächelte und streichelte ihren Kopf. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Du bist süß wenn du lächelst. Oooooh ich habe das s Wort gesagt." Sie lachte. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Du bist doof." Sie umarmten sich wieder fest. [Nick (leise)] "Du brauchst einen Spitznamen. Magst du Karotten?" [Judy (lächelnd)] "Natürlich." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Ich nenne dich Möhrchen." Judy lachte. [Judy (lachend)] "Och komm." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Möhrchen! Möhrchen!" Judy knuddelte ihn wieder. Er streichelte ihren Kopf und Judy lächelte in seinen Armen. [Judy (glücklich)] "Ich wünschte, dieser Moment würde weig anhalten." Nick küsste sie lange. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Ich auch." Sie umarmten sich noch Minutenlang weiter. Nick sah schon seit einiger Zeit verträumt an die Decke. Als er wieder zu sich kam, sah er zu Judy, welche in seinem Arm lag. Sie schlief. Er lächelte und legte sie vorsichtig bei Seite. Er stand auf und ging aus dem Raum, ließ jedoch die Tür offen. Er setzte sich an den Flügel und spielte. Und spielte und spielte. Die gesammte restliche fahrt nach Italien verlief ohne weitere vorkommnisse.

2 Tage später

Das Schiff legte nach einer Woche fahrt in Italien an.  
Judy lief, begeistert von der wundervollen neuen Umgebung, mit Nick die Reiling hinab. [Judy (begeistert)] "WOW! Hier sieht es fantastisch aus." Nick lächelte. Er war schon oft hier gewesen. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Hach Genua. Eine schöne Stadt. Wir haben 4 Tage um alles zu entdecken, dann gehts wieder zurück." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Wir werden hier doch viel erleben oder?" [Nick (lächelnd)] "Natürlich. Hier gibt es eine Kathedrale, ein Aquarium und vieles mehr. Wir werden viel Spaß haben."  
Sie hatten viel Spaß. Sie erlebten in den 4 Tagen sehr viel. Besuchten die Kathedrale, erkundeten die Gegend und wanderten auch. Der Rückweg nach Zoomania war sehr unspektakulär. Es passierte exakt so wenig, wie man auf solch einem Kreuzfahrtschiff vermuten würde.

Ein Tag vor der Ankunft in Zoomania um 23:54 Uhr.

Judy lag in Nicks armen und sie sahen an die Decke. [Judy (glücklich)] "Morgen legen wir wieder in Zoomania an. Hast du eigentlich eine Wohnung oder so?" [Nick (glücklich)] "Ja aber... Ich besitze nicht viel. Ich habe Geld... so ist es nicht aber... Ich mache mir nicht viel aus materiellen Sachen." [Judy (glücklich)] "Willst du zu mir Ziehen? Ich habe eine große Wohnung und einen Flügel kann ich dir kaufen. Dann müssen wir das nicht später tun, wenn das mit der Schwangerschaft stressig wird." Nick streichelte ihr über den Bauch. Ihr Bauch besaß bereits eine kleine Wölbung. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Klingt super." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Echt? Toll." Sie kuschelte sich näher an Nick heran. [Nick (leise)] "Du musst mir keinen kaufen. Ich habe einen Flügel zuhause. Den können wir nehmen." Judy nickte. [Judy (leise)] "Ok. Nacht Nick." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Nacht Möhrchen."

Der nächste Tag

Sie standen am Geländer und sahen zu, wie sie dem Hafen von Zoomania immer näher kamen. Das Schiff legte an und die Reiling wurde ausgefahren. Während alle Tiere direkt zur Reiling gingen, warteten sie. Sie wollten sich jetzt keinen Stress machen. Als alle Tiere von Bord waren, leifen sie zur Reiling und dann diese Hinunter. [Judy (glücklich)] "Gehen wir zu dir. Ich will mir mal deine Wohnung ansehen." [Nick (glücklich)] "Ok. Wir müssen zur Yardstreet 11." [Judy (glücklich)] "Das ist doch hier ganz in der Nähe." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Naja. Nicht weit von meiner Arbeit entfernt." Er lächelte und sie gingen, Hand in Hand, den Weg entlang. Sie kamen relativ schnell an seiner Wohnung an. Beide standen vor einem kleinen, orangen Haus. [judy (verwundert)] "Hier wohnst du? Im Schiff ist dein Zimmer klein und hier ist dein Haus klein." Nick lächelte und er öffnete ihr die Tür. Sie waren direkt im Wohnzimmer. Ein normaler Fernseher war an der linken Wand relativ mittig platziert und davor stand eine Couch. Doch der Blickmagnet war definitiv der Steinway & Sons Flügel in der mitte des Raumes. Nick ging zum Flügel und legte seine Hand auf diesen. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Das ist mein liebling. Ein wundervoller Konzertflügel. Den gebe ich um nichts in der Welt her." Judy lächelte auch. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Was willst du eigentlich in meine Wohnung mitnehmen?" [Nick (nachdenklich)] "Meinen Flügel ja definitiv. Dann natürlich meine Anziehsachen, meine Komode und... das wars denke ich. Achja! Das Bett." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Stimmt. Meines wird ein wenig zu klein für dich sein." Nick holte sein Handy hervor. [Nick (normal)] "Ich schaue mich mal nach einem Umzugsunternehmen um, welches auch Flügel nimmt. Du kannst dich in der zwischenzeit weiter umsehen. Fühl dich einfach wie zuhause." Judy sah sich weiter in der Wohnung um. Sie war sehr schlicht gehalten und man merkte, dass Nick nicht oft da war. Sie gingn in den Raum auf der linken Seite. Das Schlafzimmer. Als sie das Bett sah, wurde se neugierig und setzte sich auf dieses. Es war weich. Wundervoll weich. Sie legte sich hin und fing an zu grinsen. [Judy (in Gedanken)] "Uuuuh Wie weich..." Sie sah sich weiter im Raum um. Sie sah Nicks relativ Alt wirkende Komode. Es war gut, dass er sie mitnehmen wollte, da sie keinen latz für weiterre Klamotten hatte und sie wusste auch schon genau, wo sie sie hinstellen würde. Judy ging wieder ins Wohn/Esszimmer, da die Küche ohne Übergang neben der Eingangstür integriert war. Obwohl man wirklich sah, dass Nick nicht wirklich oft her kam, war es relativ sauber. Kein Geschirr lag herum und auch das Bett war gemacht. Der Fußboden war ebenfalls frei und nur wenig lag herum. [Nick (nromal)] "Gut ich habe eine Firma gefunden. Morgen holen die alles ab." [Judy (normal)] "Dann müssen wir jetzt anfangen, zu packen." Er nickte und sie begannen, Nicks Anziehsachen in Koffer zu packen und allgemeine vorkehrungen zu treffen.

19 Uhr.

Judy wischte sich schweiß von der Stirn. [Judy (geschafft)] "Puh. Erledigt. Das müsste jetzt alles sein." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Dass das so lange dauern würde hätte ich nicht gedacht aber hey, dafür ist für Morgen alles vorbereitet." Judy setzte sich auf die Couch. [Nick (normal)] "Hast du Hunger?" [Judy (normal)] "Ja." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Dann warte. Ich backe uns Brötchen auf." Gesagt getan. Er gab ihr ihr Brötchen. [Judy (normal)] "Was hast du draufgemacht?" [Nick (normal)] "Salat." Judy nickte und aß das Brötchen. Nick gähnte einmal laut. [Nick (müde)] "Ich bin Müde. Ich geh schonmal ins Bett." [Judy (normal)] "Ich komme auch gleich." Nick ging ins Schlafzimmer und Judy aß das Brötchen auf. Sie stand auf und ging inrichtung Schlafzimmer, hielt jedoch vor dem Flügel und betrachtete ihn kurz. Ein wirklich sehr schöner Flügel. Groß und imposant. Sie ging weiter, öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und ging ins Bett. Nick schaute verträumt an die Decke und sie kuschelte sich nah an ihn heran. Sie merkte, dass er nurnoch seine Unterhose an hatte, also zog sie sich ebenfalls aus. Sie umarmten sich fest und sahen sich an. Judy faste sich an den Bauch. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Vieleicht ist es bald soweit." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Wir sollten einen Ultraschall machen." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Da hast du recht. Man ich muss schrecklich aussehen. Ich meine es wächst da ein Alien in mir heran." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Aber dafür siehst du immernoch fantastisch aus." Er fasste ihr auch an den Bauch. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Ich kann es schon kaum erwarten. Was denkst du: Wird es ein Fuchs oder Hase? Junge oder Mädchen?" [Judy (lächelnd)] "Ich habe noch keine Schmerzen... ich bin aber auch erst 13 Tage Schwanger. Hasen brauchen einen Monat. Ich denke es ist ein Fuchs. Ein Junge. Ich weiß es einfach." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Glaube ich auch. Wir werden erstmal den Umzug erledigen und dann kümmern wir uns darum. Kein Stress. Wir haben Zeit." Judy kuschelte sich an ihn heran. [Judy (glücklich)] "Du bist so schln warm... und kuschelig." Nick umarmte sie. [Nick (glücklich)] "Und du bist das perfekte Kuscheltier." Judy kicherte und umarmte ihn zurück. Er streichelte sanft ihren Kopf. Judy drehte sich um und beide schlossen die Augen.

Der nächste Morgen

Nick öffnete langsam seine Augen. Judy lag noch immer in seinen Armen. Er streckte sich und gähnte. Als er das tat, wachte Judy ebenfalls auf. [Judy (verschlafen)] "Morgen." [Nick (verschlafen)] "Morgen." Judy umarmte ihn. [Judy (leise)] "Wie spät ist es?" Nick sah auf sein Handy. [Nick (ruhig)] "6 Uhr. Die Umzugsfirma kommt um 12 Uhr. Hast du Hunger?" [Judy (leise)] "Ja sehr." Nick stand auf. [Nick (ruhig)] "Omelette?" Judy lächelte. [Judy (lächelnd)] "JA!" Nick verließ lächelnd den Raum und Judy legte sich auf die Seite.

10 Minuten später

Beide legten ihre Teller bei Seite und Nick legte sich zu Judy. Er umarmte sie. [Nick (leise)] "Du bist mein ein und alles." Judy lächelte, drehte sich um und umarmte ihn zurück. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Und du meines." [Nick (glücklich)] "Ich liebe Dich." [Judy (glücklich)] "Ich dich auch." Sie küssten sich. Es war ein sehr langer Kuss, welcher von unglaublich starker Liebe geprägt war. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Ich könnte das den ganzen Tag machen." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Ich auch." Er berührte sanft ihren Bauch und lächelte. [Nick (glücklich)] "Wie wollen wir es eigentlich nennen?" Judy dachte kurz nach. [Judy (glücklich)] "Wie wärs mit Violet wenn es ein Mädchen wird?" [Nick (lächelnd)] "Und wenns ein Junge wird heißt er Nicholas." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Hahaha. Gute Idee." Sie umarmte sich wieder. [Nick (leise)] "Jetzt beginnt die wundervollste Zeit meines Lebens." Er fasste ihr wieder an den Bauch. Judy kuschelte sich an ihn heran. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Das Essen hat mich müde gemacht..." Nick nahm sein Handy in die Hand. [Nick (leise)] "Ich stell uns einen Wecker auf 11 Uhr." Er legte das Handy beiseite und umarmte sie wieder. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Nacht Möhrchen."

Einige Zeit später

[Nick (flüsternd)] "Judy... Judy..." Judy wurde langsam wach. [Judy (verschlafen)] "Hm? Was ist denn..." Sie sah zu Nick herüber. Er schlief noch. Ab und zu kniff er die Augen zu. [Nick (leise)] "Nein... Nein Judy... Tu das nicht..." Nick hatte offensichtlich einen Albtraum. [Nick (leise)] "Nein Judy... nein... NEIN!" Er schreckte auf und atmete schnell tiefe Züge. [Judy (besorgt)] "Nick Hey... Alles ok... War nur ein Traum war nur ein Traum." Nick wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah Judy an. Er umarmte sie. [Judy (leise)] "Was hast du geträumt?" (er umarmte sie weiter) [Nick (leise)] "Du warst bei einem Einsatz. Eine Geiselnahme in einer Bank. Ich war eine der Geiseln und du hast nicht lange gefackelt und bist reingestürmt. Es waren 3 Geiselnehmer und 2 hast du erschossen. Einer hat dich aber in den Bauch geschossen. Dann hast du den letzten auch noch erledigt. Hast dann alle Befreit und bist in meinen Armen zusammengebrochen... *schnief* und... Und du hast mir in die Augen gesehen und... Hast gelächelt und mir gesagt, dass alles gut sei... Ich habe dich so fest umarmte, wie ich nur konnte und du hast mir noch ins Ohr geflüstert, dass du mich liebst..." Judy umarmte ihn. [Judy (leise)] "Alles gut. Das war nur ein Traum." [Nick (schniefend)] "Bitte... Bitte fahr mit deiner Karriere einen Gang runter... Ich will dich nicht verlieren... Ich brauche dich und unser Kind auch... Ich weiß wie es ist nur mit einem Elternteil aufzuwachsen und ich möchte nicht, dass unser Kind das auch Wissen wird." Nick umarmte sie fest zurück. [Judy (leise)] "Ich versprechs." Der Wecker klingelte und Nick schaltete ihn aus. [Nick (leise)] "Komm. Wir machen uns fertig." Mit diesen Worten stand er, zusammen mit Judy, auf. Sie duschten und zogen sich frische Klamotten an. Judy stellte die Kaffee Maschine an und Nick setzte sich auf die Couch. Judy kam, it 2 Tassten, zu ihm und sie setzte sich neben ihm auf die Couch. Nick schaltete den Fernseher an. Judy gab ihm den Kaffee. [Judy (normal)] "Was machen wir eigentlich mit den restlichen Möbeln?" [Nick (normal)] "Auf zbay verkaufen." [Judy (normal)] "klingt gut." Sie sahen sich gemeinsam das Mittagsprogramm an, bis jemand an die Tür klopfte. Nick stand auf und öffnete sie. [Nick (normal)] "Ach Hallo. Wir haben sie schon erwartet. Kommen sie rein." Er machte den 2 Bären und einem Tiger platz, welche die Wohnung betraten. Judy stellte sich neben Nick und einer der Bären ging ein Schritt vor. [Bär (normal)] "Also. Womit sollen wir anfangen?" [Nick (normal)] "Also wir müssen folgendes raus haben: Das Bett, die Komode und den Flügel." [Bär (normal)] "Gut. Kriegen wir hin."

4 Stunden später

Judy bezahlte und sie gingen gemeinsam in ihr Haus. Sie blieben an der Türschwelle stehen. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Das ist jetzt dein neues Zuhause. Ich hoffe dir gefällts." Sie öffnete ihm die Tür und sie gingen gemeinsam hinein. Es war ein sehr großes Haus und der Eingangsbereich war sehr gut ausgeschmückt. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen, der Flügel stand schon an einem perfekten Platz und Bett und Komode waren auch schon richtig hingestellt. Sobald man das Haus betrat, war man schon direkt im Wohnzimmer. Auf der rechten Seite stand der Flügel und auf der linken eine schwarze Couch vor einem, in die Wand integriertem, großem Fernseher. Der Fernseher war an der Ecke zur, der Tür gegenüberliegenden Wand, welche auf einer Glasfront bestand und zur Terasse führte. Links neben dem Fernseher war eine Tür, welche zum Badezimmer führte und widerum links daneben war noch eine Tür, welche in die Küche führte. Auf der anderen Seite, gegenüber der Badtür, war die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Der Flügel war so positioniet, dass man ihn vom Schlafzimmer aus sehen konnte. Er stand etwas erhöht, da im Bereich von 2 Metern zur Glasfront eine Erhöhung von 2 Stufen stattfand. So war 1/5 des Raumes etwas höher gelegen, was schön anzusehen war. Rechts Neben dem Schlafzimmer war noch eine Tür, welche in einen leeren Raum führte. Die Leute von der Umzugsfirma hatten diesen Raum auf Judys Anweisung hin leer geräumt. [Nick (normal)] "Was war mal in dem Raum?" [Judy (normal)] "Jacks Arbeitszimmer aber das braucht er ja warscheinlich jetzt nicht mehr. Den Raum können wir für unsere Kinder nutzen." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Tolle Idee." Judy gähnte laut und streckte sich. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Lass uns schlafen gehen." Sie schalteten überall das Lcht aus und begaben sich ins Schlafzimmer. Wenn man die Tür öffnete, war direkt links die Wand und der Raum ging nach rechts in die Tiefe. Es war nicht viel an Möbeln vorhanden. Das Bett, die Komode, auf jeder Seite ein Nachttisch mit Lampe und Wecker und Judys begehbarer Kleiderschrank. Nick legte sich auf die, von der Tür aus, rechte Seite des mittig stehenden Bettes und Judy sich neben ihn. Beide zogen sich aus und umarmten sich fest. [Nick (ruhig)] "Ich habe während du dich mit den Umzugstypen um das Umstellen der Möbel gekümmert hast, dir einen Termin für ein Ultraschall besorgt." [Judy (ruhig)] "Aha und wann?" [Nick (ruhig)] "Übermorgen aber wenn du nicht willst, kann ich auch wieder Absagen..." [Judy (ruhig)] "Nein Nein. Ist schon gut. Ich gehe da gerne mit dir hin." Sie lächelte und sie schauten sich verliebt an. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Oh man ich muss furchtbar Aussehen. Ich meine da wächst ein Alien in mir heran." Nick fasste ihr lächelnd und sanft auf den Bauch. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Ein wunderschönes Alien von einer wunderschönen Frau." Judys Wangen röteten sich, sie lächelte und küsste ihn. Es war ein sehr langer Kuss. [Judy (leise)] "Mmmmh... Nick..." Sie küssten sich weiter. Ganze 20 Minuten lang ging dies so weiter, bis Nick seine Lippen von ihren entfernte. Sie lächelten sich an. [Nick (leise)] "Nacht Möhrchen." [Judy (leise)] "Nacht Nick." Sie schlossen sich in die Arme und schliefen ein.

Der nächste Morgen.

Judy wachte auf. Sie lag noch immer in Nicks Armen, welcher noch immer schlief. Sie lächelte und sah ihm ein wenig zu. Er sah so friedlich und glücklich aus. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und sie sich auf seinen Oberkörper. Er schlief noch immer fest. Sie lächelte und krabbelte ihn langsam herunter. Sie zog ihm auch seine Unterhose aus und begann, an seinem Glied zu lecken. Nick begann leise zu Stöhnen und Judy wurde ein wenig langsamer. Sie leckte immer wieder von Oben nach Unten und wieder zurück, bis sie schließlich ihren Mund weit öffnete und ihn richtig in sich hinein ließ. Nick wurde ein wenig lauter und Judy bewegte ihren Kopf langsam auf und ab. Sie griff auch nach seinem Glied und bewegte ihre Hand rhytmisch mit. Nick stöhnte weiter lauter. [Nick (leise)] "Mmmmh... Judy..." Sie sah ihn an. Er schlief noch immer. Sie lächelte und machte weiter. Sie ließ mit ihren Händen von ihm ab und berührte sanft seinen Knot. Er fühlte sich hart an. Währenddessen ließ sie ihn so tief in sich hinein, dass sie mit ihren Mundwinkeln an seinen Knot stieß. [Nick (leise)] "Mmmh... Judy... Judy..." [Judy (in Gedanken)] "Komm schon Nick..." Sie wurde schneller und Nick stöhnte lauter. Sie schloss ihre Augen und stieß ein letztes mal vor. Plötzlich wurde Nick wach, welcher ihren Kopf sofort nach unten drückte, sodass sein Knot in sie hinein ploppte. [Nick (laut)] "AARGH!" Sie fühlte, wie es ihre Kehle herunter floss. [Judy (in Gedanken)] "Ja Nick..." Als Nick nichts mehr für sie hatte, drückte sie einmal an Nicks Hüfte und sein Knot ploppte aus ihr heraus. Sie schaute zu Nick hoch, welcher sich wieder keuchend hingelegt hatte. Sie lächelte und krabbelte ihn hoch. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Guten Morgen." Er hielt sie fest und küsste sie. Er umarmte sie so fest er konnte und sie lächelte. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Morgen." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Na? Was steht heute an?" [Nick (lächelnd)] "Ich werde mich umschreiben gehen." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Klingt gut. Ich werde in der zwischenzeit Einkaufen gehen. Wir haben fast kein Essen mehr." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Klingt auch gut." [Judy (normal)] "Wie spät haben wir´s?" Nick schaute auf sein Handy. [Nick (normal)] "9 Uhr." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Dann können wir doch noch ein wenig hier bleiben." Nick lächelte. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Klar." Er legte sich mit ihr auf die Seite und streichelte ihren Kopf.

3 Stunden später

Judy schlief wieder, also legte Nick sie vorsichtig bei Seite und stand auf. Er nahm sich frische Klamotten aus der Komode und ging ins Badezimmer. Er legte die frischen Klamotten auf das Waschbecken und zog sich seine Unterhose aus. Er ging in die Dusche und stellte das Wasser auf eine angenehme Temperatur. Nach einer weile stellte er es ab, zog sich an und verließ den Raum. Nick verließ das Haus und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich, um Judy nicht zu wecken.

Mehrere Stunden später.

Judy wurde durch das Zufallen der Tür geweckt. Sie setzte sich auf und zog sich an. Sie öffnete die Tür und Nick kam ihr schon entgegen. Er hatte Einkaufstüten in der Hand. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Na? Schön geschlafen?" Judy lächelte auch. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Ja. Das Bett ist wundervoll. Also warst du auch noch gleich für mich einkaufen?" [Nick (lächelnd)] "Jup." Sie war sichtlich gut gelaunt. [Nick (lächelnd)] "So. Ich wohne jetzt offiziell bei dir." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Toll. Hast du Hunger?" [Nick (glücklich)] "Ja." [Judy (glücklich)] "Ich mache uns was." [Nick (glücklich)] "Nein nein. Ich mache schon. Schone dich." [Judy (glücklich)] "Ach was. Geht schon. Spiel mir doch was am Klavier vor." Nick stimmte zu und setzte sich zum Flügel, während Judy in der Küche verschwand. Nick dachte nach, was er spielen könnte. Er lächelte und spielte das schnelle Stück "The Tempest" von Beethoven. Judys Ohren richteten sich sofort auf. Er spielte mit sehr viel Leidenschaft. Judy lächelte und vermengte 6 Eier in einem Teller miteinander. Als sie fertig war, machte sie den Herd an und ließ etwas Pflanzenöl in eine Pfanne. In der Zwischenzeit, in der sich das Öl erhitzen musste, schnitt sie etwas Gemüse. 4 Tomaten, ein paar Scheiben Käse und Paprika. Sie ließ etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Flüßigen Eier in die Pfanne. Nun musste sie warten. Judy hörte ihm weiter zu. Sie stellte sich an die Tür und schaute Nick zu. Er sah sehr glücklich aus. Warum denn auch nicht? Er war mit seiner großen Liebe nun offiziell zusammengezogen und ihr Gemeinsames Kind war im Anmarsch. Im hätte es nicht besser gehen können. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach Links um im Augenwinkel Judy sehen zu können. Beide lächelten sich an und Nick gab sich ein letztes mal viel mühe. Er drückte die letzte Note und atmete dann zufrieden aus. Er sah diesesmal richtig Judy an. Sowohl Nick, als auch Judy waren sehr glücklich. Judy sah nach den Eiern in der Pfanne. Das Omelette war fast fertig. Sie ließ etwas mehr als die Hälfte des vorbereiteten Gemüses hinein und klappte es dann zu. Nick begann wieder zu spielen. Diesesmal die Nocturne in C- Dur von Chopin. Wieder richteten sich Judys Ohren auf. Es war ein viel ruhigeres Stück als das letzte. Sie verlor sich fast in Gedanken, schreckte dann aber auf, legte Nick´s Omelette auf einen Teller und legte diesen in die Mikrowelle. Sie wiederholte den gesammten Kochprozess mit ihrer Portion und als es wieder abwarten hieß, stellte sie sich wieder an die Tür. Sie lächete erneut als sie Nick so glücklich sah. Sie ging wieder in die Küche, nahm sich Besteck für beide und legte ihre fertige Portion auf einen kleineren Teller. Sie brachte beide ins Wohnzimmer und als Nick sie sah, hörte er auf zu spielen. [Nick (verwundert)] "Schon fertig?" [Judy (lächelnd)] "Ja. Setzen wir uns auf die Couch." Sie gingen emeinsam zur Couch und setzten sich auf diese. Nick nahm sich sein Teller, schnitt ein Stück vom Omelette ab und aß es. [Nick (normal)] "Mmmmh. Das ist Lecker." [Judy (normal)] "Danke. Hab mir mühe gegeben." Sie schaltete den Fernseher an. Es kam ein Bericht über ein virales Zootube Video. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Das habe ich gesehen. Das ist sehr lustig." Sie sahen sich das Programm weiter an. [Judy (interessiert)] "Nick... Wie hast du eigentlich gelernt, so gut zu spielen? Warst du auf einer Musikschule?" [Nick (normal)] "Nein. Ich habe es mir selbst beigebracht." [Judy (interessiert)] "Wie?" [Nick (lächelnd)] "Mit Zootube Videos." Judy lächelte. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Was ist eigentlich das schnellste was du spielen kannst?" Nick dachte kurz nach und stand dann auf. Judy stellte den Ton aus und Nick setzte sich zu dem Klavier. Judy stand nun ebenfalls auf und setzte sich neben ihn. Nick atmete tief ein, beugte sich vor und begann zu spielen. Sehr schnell. Wirklich schnell. Er spielte das Stück "Flight of the Bumblebees". Judy war sehr beeindruckt. Er spielte die letzte Note und drehte sich zu Judy. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Und? Wie wars?" Judy war sprachlos. [Judy (beeindruckt)] "Das... Wow..." Nick lachte. [Nick (lachend)] "Wirklich SO gut?" Judy nickte und Nick lächelte.

Am Abend

Sie legten sich zusammen ins Bett und Nick umschloss sie fest. [Nick (leise)] "Wenn doch nur jeder Tag wie dieser wäre." Judy lächelte und kuschelte sich an ihn heran. [Judy (leise)] "Das wäre toll." Sie fühlte sich sehr wohl. Sie hörte Nicks Herzschlag, fühlte die wärme seines Felles und seinen Atem. Sie fühlte sich sehr geborgen. Sie sah zu Nick hoch und küsste ihn lange. Dann drehte sie sich um und Nick umarmte sie weiter. [Nick (leise)] "Nacht Judy." [Judy (leise)] "Nacht Nick." Sie schliefen ein.

Der nächste Morgen

Nick wachte auf. Judy lag immenoch in seinen Armen und er lächelte. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war noch recht früh also beschloss er, sie noch nicht zu wecken. Judy kniff ihre Augen kurz ein wenig zu. [Judy (flüsternd)] "Mmmh... Nick... weiter..." Er erschrack. Judy schlief noch. Sie schien gerade zu Träumen. [Judy (flüsternd)] "Nick... Ja..." Nicks Wangen wurden rot. Er roch, dass Judy in Heat war. Weil sie von ihm Träumte? Warum war ihm egal. Er legte sie auf den Rücken und zog Judy vorsichtig das Oberteil aus. Er berührte vorsichtig ihre Brust und Judy stöhnte ein wenig. Er lächelte und zog ihr auch die Unterhose aus. Nick drang mit seiner Zunge in sie ein und ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter. [Judy (flüsternd)] "Mmmh... Nick mach... weiter..." Er bewegte seine Zunge tiefer in sie hinein und schließlich, als er an Judys sweet-spot war, hin und her. Das war ein wenig viel für Judy und sie öffnete ihre Augen. Als sie realisierte, was passierte färbten sich ihre Wangen rot. [Judy (überrascht)] "N... Nick was... AAH!" Nick traf ihren sweet-spot und Judy legte sich wieder normal hin. [Judy (stöhnend)] "Nick... Mach weiter Nick..." Er lächelte, berührte wieder ihre Brüste und bewegte seine Zunge weiter hin und her. [Judy (stöhnend)] "Nick... oh gott..." Nick lächelte und machte weiter. [Judy (stöhnend)] "Nick ich... ich komme..." Sie hielt Nicks Kopf fest und schrie noch einmal laut auf. Judy viel ins Bett und Nick zog seine Zunge aus ihr heraus. Judy keuchte und Nick legte sich zu ihr. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Morgen." Beide lächelten sich an. [Judy (lächelnd)] "Morgen. Wie spät ist es?" [Nick (lächelnd)] "Kurz vor 10." [Judy (lächelnd)] "Bleiben wir noch ein wenig liegen." Sie umarmten sich. Judy fühlte sich von Nicks wärme wie immer sehr geborgen. Sie kuschelte sich nah an ihn heran.

2 Stunden später

Judy schlief bereits wieder auf Nicks Bauch. Er sah auf die Uhr und dann zu Judy. Er rüttelte leicht an ihr. [Nick (lächelnd)] "Judy. Aufwachen." Judy öffnete langsam die Augen. [Judy (verschlafen)] "Hm? Was?" [Nick (lächelnd)] "Komm. Wir müssen." Judy rieb sich die Augen und richtete sich auf. [Judy (lächelnd) "ok."

15 Minuten später im Krankenhaus

Sie näherten sich der Rezeption. [Judy (normal)] "Hallo. Ich habe einen Unltraschall Termin." [Rezeptionistin (normal)] "Ihr Name?" [Judy (normal)] "Judy Hopps." Die Rezeptionistin tippte ihren Namen in den Computer ein. [Rezeptionistin (normal)] "Ja Doktor Ferventis wartet schon auf sie. Raum 2.39." [Judy (normal)] "Danke." Sie drehte sich mit Nick um und fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl in die 2te Etage. Sie sichten die Raumnummer 39. [Judy (leise)] "36, 37, 38, hier." Judy klopfte an die Tür. [Stimme hinter der Tür (rufend)] "Herein." Judy öffnete die Tür. Sie kamen in ein typisches Untersuchungszimmer. Ein brauner Hase saß vor einem Computer und drehte sich gerade um. Als er Judy sah stand er auf und schüttelte ihre Hand. [Ferventis (lächelnd)] "Schönen guten Tag Frau Hopps. Als ich ihren Namen hörte, habe ich sofort beschlossen sie Persöhnlich zu übernehmen. Ich bin der Chefarzt auf dieser Station." Er sah hinter Judy. [Ferventis (verwundert)] "Und wer sind Sie?" Nick machte einen Schritt nach vorne. [Nick (normal)] "Mein Name ist Nicholas Wilde. Ich bin Judys Freund." [Ferventis (verwundert)] "Ihr Freund? Ich dachte, sie wären mit Jack Savage verheiratet." [Judy (normal)] "War ich auch und dann kam Nick." [Ferventis (leicht bedrückt)] "Also haben sie sich getrennt. Sie waren ein tolles Paar." [Judy (normal)] "Das war uns auch bewusst. Deswegen haben wir Geheiratet. Wir liebten uns nicht. Nur Promo." [Ferventis (bedrückt)] "Wenn die Frage erlaubt ist... Wie hat er es aufgenommen?" [Nick (normal)] "Er ist tot. Er hat sich das Leben genommen." [Ferventis (normal)] "Also... Wie dem auch sei. Ich nehme an ihr Kind wird von..." Nick unterbrach ihn. [Nick (normal)] "Von mir." [Ferventis (überrascht)] "Von IHNEN?" [Nick (überrascht)] "Ist das ein Problem?" [Ferventis (überrascht)] "Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch. Ich bin sogar ein befürworter von der Beziehung zwischen unterschiedlichen Spezies aber..." [Nick (misstrauisch)] "Aber?" [Ferventis (überrascht)] "Es gab schon vor ihnen Beziehungen mit unterschiedlichen Tieren aber... Es kam dann noch nie zu einer Schwangerschaft. Jedenfalls ist mir kein Fall bekannt und alle Krankenhäuser in Zoomania kommunizieren sehr gut miteinander." [Nick (misstrauisch)] "Das muss nichts heißen." [Ferventis (normal)] "Nichts für ungut Herr Wilde aber... Hatten sie im Biologieunterricht das Thema Genetik?" [Nick (verwundert)] "Ja." [Ferventis (normal)] "Dann wissen sie sicher, dass man anhand der Fortpflanzung bestimmen kann, ob 2 Tiere zur selben Art gehören." [Judy (verwirrt)] "Ich habe... offensichtlich nicht so gut aufgepasst wie sie. Erklären sie das bitte." [Ferventis (erklärend)] "Genetik beschäftigt sich mit der Verärbung und was ist die Grundlage der Verärbung? Richtig. Fortpflanzung. Bei Fortpflanzung braucht man Tiere der gleichen Art. Es gibt 4 wesentliche Merkmale um nachzuweisen, dass es sich bei 2 Tieren um die gleiche Art handelt: Übereinstimmung im Bau, Übereinstimmung in der Funktion der Organe, die Fortpflanzungsfähigkeit untereinander und fruchtbare nachkommen. Der Aufbau ihrer Körper sehen sich rekativ ähnlich, ihre Organe haben grundlegend die selbe Funktion und wie wir nun festgestellt haben sind sie untereinander Fortpflanzungsfähig." [Nick (normal)] "Und mein Lehrer hat uns explizit gesagt, dass man alles braucht um Arten zu identifizieren. Frage: Pferde und Esel: Uübereinstimmung im Bau?" [Ferventis (normal)] "Ja." [Nick (normal)] "Übereinstimmung der Organe?" [Ferventis (normal)] "Ja." [Nick (normal)] "Untereinander Fortpflanzungsfähig?" [Ferventis (normal)] "Ja." [Nick (lächelnd)] "Fortpflanzungsfähige Nachfahren?" [Ferventis (normal)] "Nein." [Nick (normal)] "Also. Das Judy Schwanger ist muss also nichts ungewöhnliches sein." [Ferventis (normal)] "Das mag sein aber ich mache mir trozdem um Judy Sorgen. Wenn sie sich legen wollen?" Ferventis machte ihr Platz und Judy legte sich auf die Liege hinter ihm. [Ferventis (normal)] "Jetzt wird es einmal kurz kalt." Er rieb ihr die Ultraschallpaste auf den Bauch und nahm danach das Ultraschallgerät in die Hand. [Ferventis (normal)] "So. Dann legen wir mal los." Er legte das Ultraschallgerät vorsichtig auf Judys Bauch und drehte den Monitor, welcher das Bild zeigte, so herum, dass alle etwas sehen konnten. Zuerst konnte man noch nicht viel erkennen und Ferventis bewegte das Gerät ein wenig. [Ferventis (ruhig)] "Hier müsste... Da." Er zeigte auf den Monitor. Da haben wir unseren Sonderfall." Sie sahen auf den Monitor und sahen die Umrisse eines Fuchses. [Judy (erschrocken)] "Das... ist doch ein Fuchs..."


End file.
